Not Alone
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Jeb abuses Max,kills Mom and Ella.Max enters an abuse rehab place,meeting Fang and his friends.Afraid Jeb will hurt her again,Max feels vulnerable.Fang makes her feel safe again and shows her she can move on.She shows him he can live life again.No wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Alone – Chapter 1**

By MyNameIsCAL

**I don't own Maximum Ride, all credit to James Patterson. I hope you enjoy the story. **

---Max's POV---

"Max, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself, but I think it would be good for you if you went through this program over at the hospital."

I looked up at Dr. Theo. "A program?"

"There are many people that have been through things like you," he nodded. "It will be good for you, Max. Now that the trial is over, now that you can start to move on. But you can't do it alone."

I thought about it for a long time. Dr. Theo waited patiently. The idea of going back to the apartment alone again, back to the place I used to call home where my dad had beaten me so many times, back to the place where he had killed my sister and mother, it scared me. The doctor was right. I wasn't ready to go out there by myself.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok," he smiled. "It starts as a five week program, but you can stay as long, or as short as you'd like. There are many people who come in and out as they please. It's really just a place we have set up to make victims like you feel safe."

And that was how I ended up in the hospital. It was a rehabilitation program for teens and young adults that had been abused. But let's not get into that yet. I suppose I owe you the story of _why_ I ended up there.

I guess it was months ago now. I didn't have a lot of friends and neither did Ella, so we stuck around each other. Ella wasn't just my sister, but she had also been my best friend. Like every Friday night, we went out and took the car. Mom was supposed to be at work, but halfway through the movie we were seeing, she called, crying, telling us to come home, and so we went.

When got home, our father, Jeb, had killed her. She was right there in the foyer when we walked in, lying on the floor, blood pooled around her. Ella screamed, the worst thing she could have done, because Jeb came barreling down the hall and attacked us. He got to Ella first and I tried to stop him, but when Jeb got into a rage, there was no stopping him.

He stabbed Ella ten times. She suffered the same death as Mom. As for me, I fought back. I still had the nasty scars to remind me of his abuse and what he did to me that night. He had stabbed me three times. The doctors told me I was lucky to be alive. It was once in the shoulder, once in the leg, and once in the stomach. He snapped my wrist and broke my leg. Physically, I had made a better recover than anyone could have ever imagined. Emotionally, I was falling to pieces.

Those months after I got out of the hospital and during the trial, I would lock myself at home. My lawyer, and sometimes Dr. Theo, had to come get me. I didn't sleep, I barely ate, and I cried a lot. Then there were days when I refused to go home. Dr. Theo would let me stay the hospital. As much as I hated hospitals, it felt better than being alone. The doctors, the nurses, and even the cops coming in and out knew me.

Today was my first day into the place. Dr. Theo was the supervising doctor, so there was still some sense of comfort.

"This is your room, Max," Dr. Theo opened a door. "You'll have a roommate, if that's alright with you."

"Of course," I uttered.

"Her name is Monique," Dr. Theo said. "She's been in and out. Right now, she's been in for three weeks. I think it's because her boyfriend, James, is here too. I'm sure you'll meet him later."

I stared at the doctor.

"Max, I want you to make friends here," he sighed. "It'll be good for you. When people finish here, even if they don't ever come back, they keep in touch with the people they meet here. You're going to like it here, I promise."

I dropped my bags on the bed and followed Dr. Theo down the hall.

"I'll introduce you to the group you'll be working with over the next few weeks. They're all around your age, between sixteen and twenty. Although we don't have anyone here who's twenty," he explained.

We entered a room with chairs in a circle. A group of about, maybe ten people, sat in the chairs.

"Hello, Dr. Theo," someone said.

"Good morning, James," the doctor smiled. "I'd like to introduce you all to Max."

I could only remember some of their names. And then there were the names that stuck out.

"Call me Iggy," James said.

"And I'm Monique," the girl next to him said. "But everyone here calls me Nudge."

I nodded, taking a seat in the chair that Dr. Theo had brought over.

"And this is Nick," Nudge went on. "But he goes by Fang."

"Hi, Fang," I replied.

He looked up at me, his dark eyes meeting mine. "Hi, Max."

The group looked surprised for some reason. When I glanced at Dr. Theo, even he looked surprised. Fang looked around at everyone, back at me, and then at the floor. I wasn't going to judge him, I mean, we were all here for the same reason. I'm sure we all had our own problems.

Dr. Theo showed me the rest of the place. There was a TV room, a place for meals, and a place to sit outside. He left me to unpack my things into the drawers in my room.

"I'll meet with you once a week," Dr. Theo said before he went. "More if you need to."

"Thanks," I said.

As soon as he left, Nudge was in here, sitting on her bed.

"Fang never talks to anyone but Iggy," she blurted out.

I finished stuffing my things into the drawers. Why was she telling me this?

"Tell me you talk more than he does," she went on.

"Sure, I talk I guess," I responded.

"Good," she grinned. "It's lunch time now. Would you like to eat with Iggy and me?"

"That sounds great," I said. Nudge seemed nice.

Iggy was waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall. He and Nudge were like opposites. Iggy was tall and pale with blue eyes. Nudge, she was dark skinned, and almost a foot shorter than him. His eyes danced around, unfocused.

Nudge took his hand and turned to face me. "Iggy is blind, just so you know."

"I'll tell you about that, some time, if you'd like," he offered. "Not exactly meal conversation though."

We entered the cafeteria and received our meals. There were other people in here now, probably from other rehab programs. Some of the nurses stood around the room, making casual conversation with the patients and among themselves. Nudge led us over to a table where Fang sat already, his food in front of him, untouched.

"So, how're you today?" Iggy cleared his throat, sitting next to Fang.

Fang started to eat, slowly. "Alright."

Nudge pointed to the empty seat next to Fang. I sat down, anxiously. His eyes met mine again, dark and sad.

"I'm sorry about your family," Fang said quietly. Nudge was now staring at us and Iggy had stopped eating.

"Well…." I didn't know what to say to him.

"I followed the news," he added, almost as if he sensed my unease. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you'd ever like to talk, I'd like to talk too."

Nudge's mouth was wide opened now.

This time I answered. "Sure, I'd like to talk too."

* * *

**Well, we'll see how this story goes. I just threw it together. I'm debating Fang's POV. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone – Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

A week has passed since Max arrived. I've only said a few things to her since that day at lunch. Iggy kept bothering me why I had chosen to talk to her. The thing was, she was different than the others. The only reason Iggy gained my trust was because he had to trust me. When Iggy came here the first time, I already knew how the system worked out here. Dr. Theo decided it would be good for me to make a friend. Back then, Iggy was scared, learning to cope with being blind. And I had to admit, he really was a good friend.

Iggy's story was one I never heard from start to finish. We kept our stories like that though. None of us had every opened up about everything that happened to us. The only reason Iggy was blind was because his father injected chemicals into them, or something insane like that. He was beaten, like most of us here. By what happened to me and what happened to Iggy. It separated us from the others. Although he fit in with the others. I always felt like an outcast. Iggy just happened to be someone I related more to. Neither of us had anyone left to take care of us.

Nudge had been innocent before. Her father and mother destroyed her innocence. It was a sad story, but today, she was better off than Ig and me. She had a caring mother who adopted her. Nudge's mother always had her door open too for anyone who needed it. When Iggy wasn't here, he was with Nudge somewhere. As for someone to look after Iggy, well, that was still my job. Iggy and Nudge. Their story of romance almost seemed like fairytale material to me.

Most people here, the abuse victims, suffered less minor things than me. I don't mean to sound like I'm discriminating or being selfish, but it was the truth. Most of them had families to go home to, or other relatives and friends happy to take them in. It was always just the one parent who abused them, or the neighbor, or even a stranger off the street. None of them had suffered a loss like me.

Until Max came.

It was a dark, chilly Arizona night in September. All of us here, we should have been heading off to high school. This should be my junior year. The year I was supposed to get everything together for college. God, if he existed, must have had other plans for me, for all of us. I thought about Max, sitting outside, wondering if she'd understand why I felt so compelled to connect with her. I wanted someone to understand me.

Inside they all watched TV, trying to forget what had happened to them. Here, you could forget about those terrible things. It was the reason a lot of the people here stayed here for more than five weeks. It was a refuge, a safe haven, and a roof over our heads. Now that I could drive, I left from time to time. I tried to live on my own for once, running from here out of rage, but that didn't end well. Being here was better than being someplace where you would think too much. The truth was, after all these years of trauma, none of us really knew how to move on without some help.

Yet here I was, thinking, alone outside.

"Why don't you ever watch TV with everyone?" The voice startled me, but it was only Max.

"I don't like crowds," I replied, moving over on the bench to make room for her.

She looked out, the sun fading behind the magnificent red rocks. Sunrise and sunset were the most magical times to be out here.

"I thought I might come and take you up on your offer to talk. Dr. Theo says it's good to talk." Max sounded anxious. "You seem….Lonely out here."

"It's peaceful," I corrected. "I suppose lonely too, though."

She hesitated. "Iggy says that…That what happened to you is like what happened to me."

I never doubted Iggy's abilities to understand me. "Then he's right."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"Well, you already know my story," she said feebly. "Tell me yours."

"Are you sure you want to listen?" I asked.

She looked at me, ours eyes meeting. It was like she needed me to tell her. So I began: "I lost my family too, Max. My father, like yours, beat me and abused me every day. I put up with it to save my mother who cared for me so much. And then one day, my father pulled out a gun and just shot them, right in front of me. He was going to kill me too, but I ran. When I tried to run, she shot me in the back of the leg.

"It took a year for the authorities to catch him. Another year to prosecute him as I struggled to recover from the gunshot. Another year to start walking. After a while, I ended up here. I got through five weeks, but didn't get anything out of it because I refused to open up, I refused to talk to Dr. Theo." I stared at the railing, out into the darkness now. "And then I ran from here. The biggest mistake I made in my life. I tried to live on the streets, trying to work jobs to keep myself fed. But the pain from the wound, I couldn't deal with it, so I threw myself in front of a car."

Max nodded, and I got the feeling she knew I had more to say.

"The car didn't kill me or end my pain," I let out a deep breath. "It only burdened me with more. I screwed myself up more by jumping in front of that car. It's the reason I walk with a limp, a reminder that even after my father was imprisoned, I still let him get to me. Dr. Theo convinced me to come back here after the accident, and I did because I didn't want to get locked up in some other mental institution. I've known this place the longest and it's the closest thing I got to a home. But you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this. It's just, I don't want to see that happen to anyone else. I don't want to see that happen to you."

Max shivered. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

I pulled off my jacket and draped it around her. "I didn't think you'd really want to talk."

She settled into the jacket, wrapping it around herself. "I never thought I'd meet someone who had been through what I have."

"Most people haven't."

"Have you…Helped other people before?" Max always seemed unsure of what she was saying.

"There was a pair of siblings here last month. A brother and sister. They both seemed very lost, and I tried to talk to them," I told her. "Once their five weeks were over, they disappeared from here though, not even a goodbye. Their father abused them, pointed guns at them multiple times. I'm not really sure what happened to them. I'm hoping they're better off than before."

We sat there for a long time in silence. It wasn't long before they were calling us in to go to bed. Max stood.

"Thank you for telling me," she said quietly.

I held the door opened for her. "Thank you for listening."

There was a small smile growing at her lips.

"Goodnight, Max," I said as she was halfway down the hall already.

She turned back to face me, my jacket still wrapped around her. "Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

**So a bit of background on Nudge and Iggy, plus Fang's stories and feelings. I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading. The next chapter, probably in Max's POV, will be next. Tell me what you think and as always, thank you for reading and all the reviews from the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Alone – Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Nudge's eyes widened when I walked into the room with Fang's jacket.

"What?" I questioned.

"He never takes off his jacket," she uttered. "We all have scars to hide. Some of us have more to hide than others."

I sat down on my bed. It was hard not to agree with that.

"Iggy can't see, but he's very self conscious about keeping the scar on his neck hidden," Nudge sighed. "And Fang, he wears that jacket no matter how hot it gets."

I lay down in bed, Fang's jacket still around me. There was this scent about it, his scent. I breathed it in, closing my eyes. It sort of made me feel safe.

Nudge changed the direction of the conversation. Actually, it was more of a monologue. "So, what did you talk about with him?"

"He told me what happened to him," I answered.

"I think he likes you, Max," Nudge insisted.

I rolled my eyes. It had only been a week and Nudge _always_ had something to say, even if she had to make it up. What made Nudge perfect for Iggy was that he would play along and joke about things too. The two of them never failed to make anyone laugh. Even Fang seemed amused by them. Nudge was going off on a tangent now though and I wasn't even listening to her, lost in my own thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_You killed them!" I screamed._

_Jeb grinned, his eyes glazed with insanity. "I'll kill you too, Max."_

_I was kneeled down between Ella and Mom, their blood pooled around me. It was soaking my clothes. _

"_No!" I shook my head. "How could you do this?"_

_He never answered me though. Instead, he held out the knife and started towards me, his shoes tracking bloody prints. I stood and threw myself out him, angry with rage. He wasn't going to get me without a fight. We slipped and slid and in the blood. I felt the knife jab into me multiple times, but I continued to throw punches until he fell to the floor and I knocked him out. _

_I fell back onto the floor, between Mom and Ella again._

"_Mom," I sobbed. "Ella…No…"_

_I reached for the phone and dialed 911. _

"_911 what is your emergency?" _

"_My father just killed my Mom and sister." My voice shook. The operator asked me to repeat what I had just said, unable to understand me through my crying, but I continued on, telling her my address and begging her for help, that I had been hurt too._

"_Stay on the line with me, please," the operator said. "I'm sending help now. What happened to your father?"_

_I dropped the phone, crying, the blood blurred. All this blood…_

I sat up, staring at my legs. They were drenched with blood, but when I reached down to touch them, they were dry.

"Just…Just a dream," I whispered to myself, looking around. I've been having these kinds of dreams since the day it happened.

Nudge was asleep, her soft breathing filling the room. It was three in the morning, four hours since I had fallen asleep listening to Nudge's rambling. Fang's jacket was still wrapped around me. I hadn't even pulled the blankets over me tonight.

_I'll kill you too, Max_.

I shivered, pulling Fang's jacket on before crawling under the blankets.

_He's in jail now, Max_, I told myself. _He can't hurt you anymore_.

I turned on my side, closing my eyes. Images of that day flashed before me again. The screaming, the blood…._I'll kill you too, Max_.

"No," I muttered.

_I'll kill you too, Max_.

"NO!" Now I was screaming. There was blood all over my hands. "NO, NO, NO!"

"Max!"

When I opened my eyes, Nudge had her hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Max, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Blood…" I stared at my shaking hands, but they were clean.

"There's nothing there," Nudge assured me.

I sat up and she took a seat on the end of the bed.

"I don't want to sleep," I breathed out, wrapping my arms around my legs.

Nudge leaned against the wall. "Nightmares, huh?"

I nodded.

"They go away after a while," she told me.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

She gave me a smile. "My first roommate, when I had nightmares, stayed up all night with me."

I rested my head on my knees, listening to Nudge as she told me about her first time here.

* * *

In the morning, I trudged to the kitchen, feeling exhausted. Fang was always an early riser, his breakfast already eaten when I sat down next to him. When I got to the table, he was swallowing some pills one of the nurses had given to him in a small paper cup.

He pulled out a chair for me and I caught a glimpse of the scars on his arms.

"Do you want your jacket back?" I questioned hesitantly.

Fang ran his fingers down his arm. "My father liked knives."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Fang shrugged, answering my question now. "You can keep it for a while, if you'd like. It gets cold here."

I started to pull it off, but he stopped me, like he knew that it made me feel safe.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Fang gave me his best attempt I had seen at a smile. He sat quietly for a while, waiting for me to eat. Iggy and Nudge ate across from us, leaving Fang and me to our own conversation.

"You haven't been sleeping," Fang suddenly commented.

I leaned against the table, not really feeling hungry.

"If it makes you feel any better," he told me. "I still have nightmares."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I think I'm going to alternate between Max and Fang's POV from chapter to chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Alone – Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"_C'mere, Boy!"_

"_No!" I screamed, trying not to look at my mom. She was on the floor, dead. My father had shot her. Now he was going to kill me._

"_I'll kill you if you don't listen!" He pointed the gun at me._

_I started to run._

_BANG!_

_I tripped, falling onto my mother's body._

"_I've got you now!"_

I woke up in a cold a sweat, sitting up in bed. Just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream. That had happened years ago. Why did I still have to be tortured by those images? My father, if you could even call him that, was locked up miles away from here, in some desert prison.

"You're going insane," I grumbled to myself, my voice scratchy from its lack of use. Why couldn't I get sleep like Iggy did? He was snoring away, peacefully, dreams full of good things, not blood and violence.

I should have known better than to try to fall back asleep though…

_The cars, they sped past me, back and forth, blurs under the one streetlight there. I stood leaned against the lamppost, trying to find something I had to live for, but I couldn't think of anything. After a while, I move to the curb. Even at this hour at night, there was no shortage of vehicles speeding by. I just needed to find the right one. _

_The toes of my worn out sneakers hung over the edge of the curb now. I swayed back and forth, waiting for the right time. And then, I took a leap of faith and threw myself in front of a car. I begged darkness to consume me, to takeover, and it did for a while…_

I shot up in bed again, drenched in more sweat. Now I remembered why I stopped trying to sleep. My leg was whining in pain as I grabbed a set of new clothes and made my way to the showers down the hall, limping heavily. Somehow being the only one awake in this wing of the hospital made me calm. Stepping into the shower, I turned the water to cold. It was refreshing in some sense, although I'm sure if people found I was taking ice cold showers they'd think something was wrong with me.

Well, there probably was something wrong with me.

As I made my way back to the room, I passed a room, hearing crying. Or maybe it was just the hospital's bad plumbing. After a minute of standing at the door hesitating, I realized it was Max's room. I knocked once and opened the door.

"Max, what's wrong?" I took a few steps towards her bed, unsure of what to do.

She looked up at me, wiping her eyes. "All that blood…"

"Blood?" I blinked and then realized she was probably talking about a nightmare.

She held up her hand. "I saw all this blood…"

I took her hand. "There's no blood, I promise, not here."

"It was everywhere," she shook, sniffling. "In my dream, I mean."

"It was just a dream." I sat down on the edge of the bed.

She burst into tears again, leaning against me. "But it was real before. I keep reliving it again and again and again…"

I rested my arms around her, letting her cry into my chest as she held onto me. It wasn't long before Max tired herself out. Before I knew it, she was asleep, leaning against me.

"Whoa, Fang what are you doing in here!" Nudge exclaimed, stirring from her bed.

"Shhh…" I murmured as I tucked Max back into bed.

"Is she okay?" Nudge questioned quietly.

I pulled the blankets over Max, ignoring Nudge.

For a while, I sat there and watched her. My normal morning routine would have to been the first person on the breakfast line and then wait for Max, Iggy, and Nudge to join me some time later. Today, well, I guess I would wait until she woke up. It was a long time that I sat there. Finally Nudge woke up and told me to wake her.

"Max," I shook her awake. "Max, wake up, it's breakfast time."

Her eyes fluttered open and sat up, still looking tired. I wondered if she even remembered what had happened earlier. Iggy claimed he would wake me up in the middle of the night because I was talking in my sleep, but in the morning, I failed to recall those events.

She looked embarrassed to see me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

After that day, Max became very attached to me.

* * *

It was Friday now, almost the beginning of Max's third week here. She hasn't left my side except for when she had to go see Dr. Theo. When she went to see him, I sat silently in the art room with Iggy and Nudge, drumming out a beat on the table with my fingers.

"What are you so anxious about?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing," I replied shortly.

Rolling his eyes, Iggy answered his own question. "Well, me thinks you like Max."

I frowned. Iggy had humor that amused me, sometimes it even made me crack a smile, but when he was picking on me, it sort of made me mad.

"She really does like you," Nudge insisted. "No matter what I try to talk to her about, the conversation ends up back to you before we go to sleep."

People. Relationships. I couldn't deal with them because I conserved my trust. Iggy and Max, well I guess you could call them exceptions. Even Nudge, I trusted her better than most people. Never before had I ever opened up to someone like I had to Max so many nights ago. Sometimes, I had to admit, I was jealous of Iggy and Nudge's relationship. The feelings I had for Max, maybe I just didn't understand them at the time.

But like I said, Iggy and Nudge's relationship was sort of a rarity here. I had seen patients here get close and end up falling apart because they just needed someone to cling to, not someone to fall in love with. They had all their feelings mixed up. Iggy and Nudge, well, from the start you could tell that it was going to be something more. Getting involved with Max crossed my mind every now and then, but the thought always ended with me telling myself that I wasn't going to hurt her. I mean, how does a person know that they _really_ like someone?

"I'm not lying," Nudge sighed. "You oughta pay attention. The way she smiles around you is different, almost more relaxed. She's comfortable around you, if you can believe that. I remember when I first met you, Fang. You scared the shit out of me."

Iggy chuckled. "I don't think you ever scared me, I mean, I couldn't see you."

"Shut up," I growled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, as always! I think I'm going to alternate between POVs from chapter to chapter. Fang will probably be hesitant to get together with Max, so we'll see how that plays out in the next few chapters and their feelings for each other. Plus, I'll sneak Gazzy and Angel into the story, maybe…So yup, that's what's going on for the next few chapters. If you've got any ideas or suggestions, lemme know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Alone – Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Today marked my third week here. The nightmares still persisted, sometimes seemingly worse. Fang, as silent as he could be, had become the one person I felt like I really trusted. I spent a lot of time around him, mostly because in a sense, he made me feel safe again.

But my third week would also be Nudge and Iggy's last week here. She said that her mom wanted her to try to go back to school and Iggy insisted he would go too. It was her fifth week anyway. I wondered if they would give me a new roommate, but Nudge insisted that was unlikely.

"I'll give you my number," Nudge assured me. "So if you need anything, ever, don't hesitate to call. I'm gonna miss you. I'll visit, I promise. You know, Iggy likes to come make sure Fang isn't going crazy. You two should come around sometime, Iggy can cook, did I ever tell you that? It's amazing!..."

She rambled on some more, sticking a piece of paper into my bag so I wouldn't lose her phone number. As long as she could carry a conversation by herself, I was going to miss Nudge too. And that's when it hit me. After another two weeks, what was I going to do here? Not to mention Fang would hit his fifth next week. Would he leave? I guess I could go back home. Dr. Theo did say that I would have to go back eventually and conquer my fear of it. Maybe I'd spend a few more weeks here.

Fang suddenly entered the room.

"You could knock first!" Nudge exclaimed. "We were having a conversation you know!"

He regarded her with an incredulous look before turning to me. Fang didn't even have to ask me to go with him.

"So, what's up?" I asked quietly as we walked down the hall.

I expected him to shrug, like he usually did, but he answered for once. "I just thought it'd be nice to take a walk today. It's nice out, I'd like to show you something."

We moved down the hall, going into the stairwell. For the most part, we weren't supposed to leave the ward, but Fang didn't say anything and I wasn't going to question him. We went up a couple flights of stairs and I realized we were on the roof now.

"They used to land helicopters here," he said, leading me to the edge of the roof, leaning up against the railing. "But now they land them on the other side of the building."

I stared out. It was almost nightfall. You could see for miles and miles it seemed.

"My house is out that way," I pointed. "You can see it, the only dark one. I…I don't really want to go back. It'll be…lonely."

"I used to live over there, somewhere." He pointed in the opposite direction. "It won't be so bad, going back home. I mean, you have neighbors and…Well, I don't know."

Fang fell silent.

"Can I ask you something?" I said after a while.

He stared out, almost sadly, into the distance. "Of course."

"W…w…what are you doing to do after your five weeks are up?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I was thinking I'd stay around until you decide to go," he said, like he had made up his mind a long time ago.

I hesitated, opening and closing my mouth.

"That's not really what you wanted to ask." His dark eyes met mine, waiting for me.

"Well, I…" I let out a breath. "What are you going to do after I go?"

His eyes seemed to soften. "Why do you ask?"

And without thinking, I threw my arms around him, feeling myself tearing up. "I don't want to leave you."

Fang's arms came around me, closing me in a strong embrace. "Max, shhh, don't cry."

"I don't want to be alone," I sobbed.

"I'll go…I'll go with you," he whispered in my ear. "I won't leave, not unless you want me to."

"I don't want to be alone anymore, either." He leaned my head against his chest. "Shh, Max, don't cry."

* * *

Dinner went as usual. Since breaking down on the roof, Fang had this look of worry in his eyes. Every time as I so little as moved, he would glance at me.

"So where'd you two disappear to before?" Nudge asked.

Fang looked up at her.

But Iggy interrupted, putting his arm around Nudge. "C'mon, Nudge. Leave Fang alone."

"The roof," he muttered. It always seemed like he would only answer Nudge indirectly through Iggy.

"Ooooh," Nudge remarked.

Fang frowned, his hand resting on the back of my chair.

"Sorry," Nudge squeaked, realizing that he didn't appreciate her joke.

* * *

It was the end of the week now, time to say our goodbyes to Iggy, Nudge, and a few other people here. Nudge came over, hugging me.

"Remember, call me if you need anything," she insisted. Then she turned to Fang, punching him lightly in the arm. "Maybe you can get him talking again."

He let a look of amusement slip.

She took Iggy's hand.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around," he said, sounding unsure of himself. "It was nice to meet you, Max. Good luck."

"Thanks, Ig," I forced a smile, but only because I was sad to see them go.

He gave us a smile and almost like he could see, patted Fang on the shoulder. "You take care of yourself, Fang. Well, both of you. I'm sure I'll be back to visit. Anyway, goodbye for now."

"Bye," I heard Fang respond.

And then they were gone, out the door hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Alone – Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"So, you'll be staying?" Dr. Theo asked.

I nodded. "Until Max leaves."

He leaned back in his chair. "She trusts you. Often times she'll bring you up during my sessions with her. I'm glad you made a friend."

I nodded again. Dr. Theo knew I wasn't going to say much.

"And where are you planning to go after she leaves?" he inquired.

"Maybe a road trip," I replied.

The doctor nodded. "Alright, I'll see you next time, Nick."

I stood and left, wishing he wouldn't call me Nick.

* * *

Today was visiting day. The last couple of weeks Max and I had escaped outside to the sitting area, away from seeing all those who had family. When I looked to see if she was out there, she wasn't. I had no choice to pass the cafeteria, where all the moms and dads sat with their children, some abused by the other parent, some by neighbors, some just by strangers. Max wasn't in her room either.

And then I saw her, passing the cafeteria for the second time. She sat across from a guy our age. He was talking, but Max, she seemed distressed. I took a few unsteady steps towards them and dropped into the chair next to Max heavily.

"Hey, Fang," she muttered, giving me a quick glance.

The guy stopped talking. "Who's he?"

"Sam, this is Fang," Max said tiredly. "Fang, this is Sam. He's my neighbor."

Sam acknowledged me with a look that seemed to show that I intimidated him. Almost nervously, he continued to speak to Max. "Well, if you need anything, my mom says she'll be around. Don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

Max nodded and he got up, leaving quickly.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Max muttered, pulling me out of my chair and leading me outside.

* * *

I learned from Max as we sat outside that Sam and she had gone out once, on a date, but she only agreed out of guilt. She said that he never really understood that she wasn't into him. I told her that I'd shoo him away if he came around again and Max laughed and shook her head. It was good to see her smile.

"If I took a road trip," I said suddenly. "Would you come with me?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Well, if you wanted me to, of course I would."

I looked out into the distance. "I know this place, it's far, but it's beautiful. If you're up for going to California, maybe we could after we get out of here."

It was good to see she was still smiling too. "That actually sounds great."

* * *

I wondered how Iggy and Nudge were. They were probably had just finished their first week of school, and since they weren't back here, they must have been doing okay. Maybe for once, I'd take him up on his offer to come over Nudge's place for some food when Max and I got out of here. It was longer just _when I get out of here_. Somehow knowing I'd be going somewhere, not alone, it felt different, it felt…comforting. And all these years, I'd been missing comfort. It was strange to suddenly have it flow back so quickly.

The room without Iggy's snoring felt empty though. I stretched my leg and turned over to my side, thinking about Max now. I hoped she wasn't having nightmares still, but even I knew once I closed my eyes, the images would be back. The blood, the screaming, the gunshot. Just thinking about it made my leg ache. I rubbed it and rolled onto my other side, staring at the wall now.

_You're a fool to think you can be happy_. My father's voice, still haunting me. _You're a damned fool to think I won't find a way to get back at you for ruining me_.

"I didn't ruin you," I muttered. "You ruined yourself."

I watched the image play over and over again, my father shooting my mother. Again and again, mocking me as I could do nothing now.

_You killed her. If you had listened to me, I wouldn't' have killed her_, my father cackled in my ear.

I sat up and threw my pillow across the room, the father's voice disappearing. And then, he appeared in front of me, holding his gun.

_Your happiness won't last anyway_, he smiled cruelly. I threw myself off the bed, landing hard on my bad leg, giving out a grunt of pain.

_You're pathetic,_ he shook his head, staring down at me. _You were always pathetic_.

I pushed myself off the ground, sweat rolling down my forehead. My leg whined as I put weight onto it.

"It wasn't real, Fang," I said to myself. Then again, the whole fight I had with my "father" was really just a conversation to myself too. "You're damned crazy to think it was real."

* * *

Max grabbed my arm as I dropped into the chair next to her that morning. I was late, mostly because it had taken forever for me to get out of bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I fell," I lied.

She pushed her tray of food in front of me. "Eat, I'll get another one."

There was no point in arguing, so I let her go and started to push my food around the plate. I forced some of it down and Max came back with another tray of food. She sat and stared at it for a while.

I guess neither of us were really hungry.

* * *

**Alright, so I'll get Gazzy and Angel into the story maybe in a few more chapters, maybe more, but they should be coming in eventually. Iggy and Nudge will also be back later, but I think this story was really meant to circle around Fang and Max, but we'll see how things go.**

**Thanks for reading! New chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Alone – Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

"Congratulations on completing five weeks, Max." Dr. Theo gave me a smile. "As always, our doors are opened twenty-four seven. Don't hesitate to return or call."

"Thank you, Dr. Theo," I said, shaking his hand.

His smile was fading though. I knew he wanted me to stay longer. He said I wasn't ready to go home, but I felt like I needed to. The only way I could move on was if I went back and faced my fear of going there. But even Fang had tried to convince me to stay a little longer. I told him no, that I was tired of feeling cowardly. After that, he didn't protest.

On the way out, I said goodbye to the other people I had met here over the past weeks. Some took a simple goodbye, the others who I had met in group session talks gave me hugs. It was actually hard to say goodbye to them, even if I hadn't gotten to know them that well.

Fang led me to his car. It was parked under the hospital where all the doctors and nurses parked. By special arrangement, since he didn't live anywhere, they let him keep his car there whenever he was at the hospital. By the time he opened the passenger seat for me, he was out of breath.

"I should be opening the door for you," I laughed.

His eyes met mine for a brief moment, amusement seemed to be filling them up, and then he started the car.

A few minutes later, Fang pulled into the driveway. I led him to the front door, pushing the key into the lock, ready to face the hallway that Jeb had killed Mom and Ella and had tried to kill me. I felt so ready and so prepared just to go in there, but when I took my first step in, the beginnings of a breakdown started to hit me.

I could see images of Jeb replay over and over again in my head, the blood appearing and disappearing in the hallway, even when in reality the floor had been ripped out and replaced.

Fang's strong arms came around me. "Shhh…Max, it's okay."

"Why didn't he kill me too?" I sobbed into his chest.

Fang spoke softly into my ear, his hand smoothing my hair. "I ask myself that question every day. And there's a reason, we just have to find it."

I lifted my head from his chest, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, lifting my chin, his eyes meeting mine, and I could tell he could feel my pain, share my sorrow. "I was never strong enough to go back home. I didn't go to my mom's funeral. So don't tell me you're sorry. I never would have been able to come in here like this."

I started to cry again.

"Oh, Max, I didn't mean to make you cry again, I'm sorry." His arms found their way back around me.

* * *

By the time I had brought myself to walk around the entire downstairs of my house and remove the dust that had accumulated, it was nearly dinner time and I didn't have any food.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," I said, opening the empty fridge. "You helped me clean and I don't even have anything to feed you."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "I know a place, c'mon, let's go."

With that, we were in his car again.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said shortly.

"I don't like surprises."

"It's not a surprise," he told me.

I expected to end up at a restaurant in town, but instead, he went through town, down a stretch of a two way road, and pulled into the driveway of some house. The door of the house burst open as soon as he helped me out of the car.

"Max!"

It was Nudge. She came running towards me, embracing me. "I'm so glad you could come."

I gave Fang a questioning look, but he just shrugged and started towards the house, leaving me with Nudge.

"I missed you," Nudge rambled. "Fang called me this morning, saying he was going to come around with you for dinner."

"Did he really?"

"He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "But I'm glad it was here instead of some restaurant."

Nudge laughed. "That's good because Iggy's food is way better than any restaurant you'll ever go to."

Entering the kitchen, Fang sat at the table, sipping a soda. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat.

"I'm almost done," Iggy told me.

For being the blind guy, Iggy moved like a person who could see. I watched him, holding my breath, as he chopped the last few things up, throwing them into the pot.

"My mom isn't home, she had to work tonight," Nudge said, placing a soda in front of me. "But I'm sure she'll be around the next time you come."

"Alright, it's finished!" Iggy exclaimed.

He had made pasta, and I watched Nudge pile spoonful after spoonful onto my plate. There was no way I was going to finish all of that, but after the first bite, I remembered what it was like to be hungry again.

* * *

We sat around after dinner, trying to stuff ourselves with the piece of Iggy's amazing cake. They told us about school, and we listened because we didn't have much to tell them anyway.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Nudge asked. I wasn't sure if we were supposed to answer separately, or if she was expecting us to say that we were going to do something together.

"Max and I might take a road trip," Fang answered.

Nudge blinked at him. "Did he just answer me directly?"

Iggy laughed, "Well, yes, he did!"

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Road trip to where?" Nudge asked.

But I knew Fang wouldn't give Nudge the satisfaction of having him answer her twice, so I answered this time. "California."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The road trip should be interesting. Then we'll get a look at the other characters again. I haven't forgotten about Gazzy and Angel, don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Alone – Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"NO!"

I bolted up into sitting position. It took me a while to remember where I was. For once, I wasn't sleeping in the hospital or in my car. I was at Max's house and we had been sleeping downstairs since she didn't want to go upstairs and face seeing her sister and mom's room.

Max was crying now, probably another nightmare. Slowly, I pushed the blankets off of me and made my way towards her. She had been sleeping on the armchair, the ottoman used for more room to sleep on.

"Max," I whispered. "Max, it's just a dream."

"We have to clean up the blood," she sobbed.

I sat down next to her. "Shhh, Max, there's no blood, I promise."

She slouched against me, shaking. I put an arm around her, trying to give her some sense of comfort. It took a long time for her to stop crying. Her sobs became shudders.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she whimpered. "You….You can go back to sleep."

"I'll stay here if you want," I offered quietly.

"Please."

I pulled the blanket over us. "Sleep, now, Max. Things will be better in the morning."

And we both drifted off, the rest of the night's sleep dreamless.

* * *

In the morning, Max was still sleeping, hugging my arm. As I stretched my leg, she stirred, releasing my arm.

"Sorry," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Nah, it's ok," I assured her.

She helped me off the couch. I tried to stand and put pressure on my bad leg, but it buckled under the weight.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" Max caught me by the arm.

I winced, stretching my leg. "Yeah, just a little stiff."

Max sat back down next to me, worry already on her face. I felt guilty. She shouldn't be worrying about me. After a few minutes, I stood again, forcing myself to make it seem like I was okay.

"We should probably go out and get some food," I suggested, getting a glass of water to take my medication.

"That's probably a good idea," Max agreed quietly, watching me as I walked back to the table to sit next to her.

"I think Dr. Theo was right," she suddenly said. "I shouldn't be here. I can't handle being home."

I swallowed my water. "We can go back."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back. I just don't want to be here."

"Well, let's go to the grocery store." I finished my water. "Some fresh air might help."

"Alright," she agreed, standing.

I followed her out to my car. My leg whined in pain as I got into the driver's seat. As I pulled out of the driveway, she leaned her head against the window, her eyes closed.

"Hey, Max, are you okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But it was obvious she wasn't happy. She needed distracting from her thoughts, I could tell. "Well, we should pick up food for our road trip too."

I got a more enthusiastic reply. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

The grocery store was crowded. Max let me push the shopping cart as we weaved through the aisles and the people. She suddenly looped her arm under mine.

"You wanna sit for a minute?" she said.

Was I limping that badly? "No, I'm alright."

Max gave me a skeptical look and we pushed forward. The car was filled with water and other snacks. Next on our list was soda and hotdogs. Then we would be off to tough it out, waiting in the long lines.

"Hey, Max!"

I looked up to see Sam pushing his way through the people. Max tensed up, her grip around my arm becoming tighter.

"I didn't know you were getting out already," he said, finally reaching us.

"Just yesterday," Max said quietly.

Sam looked at me, his eyes fixed on my arms. My jacket was at Max's house, I realized. Max had still been wearing it last night.

"Sam," Max broke his stare. "We really need to get going."

"Oh, of course," Sam nodded. "Do you need any help? I'll be home after school this week. Are you coming back to school?"

She shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to get away for a while."

"Where?" Sam took a step closer to Max.

"California," Max answered.

"With who?"

"With Fang."

I couldn't make out the expression Sam had next, but it was a cross between disgust and confusion.

"Well, I'll see you around, Sam," Max sighed after he didn't respond.

Slowly, I started to push the cart forward and passed Sam. He muttered a goodbye and started in the opposite direction.

"I don't like him," I grumbled.

Max laughed, to my surprise. "I don't like him either."

* * *

_You're going to hurt her. Don't lie to yourself, Boy. You need her the same way she needs you, but you're going to hurt her because I'm going to ruin you_. _Then she'll only be more fucked up and she'll hate you._

My father stood before me, a knife clutched in his hand. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, he would disappear, but of course, he didn't.

_If you had only listened to me_.

"No! I won't let you hurt her," I sneered.

My father was suddenly standing next to me, his hand around my wrist, knife inches from my arm. _If you only listened_.

He sliced into my arm, the blood came dripping out.

_If you only listened! Goddamnit!_

His hand rested on my knee and then he twisted.

"Fang!" Someone was shouting my name. "FANG!"

I opened my eyes. My leg burned with pain and I cursed as Max brushed up against it.

"It was just a dream," I muttered. "Nightmare…My father…I'll okay, go to sleep, Max."

She settled back against me, falling asleep within a few minutes. I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling exhausted.

"I won't hurt you, Max, I promise."

* * *

**I've been saying this at the end of most of my fics, but I'll be leaving to a place without internet for five days. I'll be back on Saturday, ready to update a bunch of stuff, so don't you worry, I'll still be writing when I'm gone.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Alone – Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

It took two days to drive out to the place Fang was taking me. He drove through the night, sleepless as the radio quietly played rock music. I surprisingly slept the entire time there, and in my moments between slumber and consciousness, I swore I could hear Fang singing under his breath.

He shook me awake and I opened my eyes to darkness.

"We're here."

"Exactly where is _here_?" I questioned.

Opening the car door, he lifted his leg and eased himself out of the car. "California. Somewhere out of Death Valley I think."

I heard the trunk open and he dropped our backpacks to the ground. Getting out, the night was cool against my skin. I pulled his jacket around me and went to the back of the car to help him unpack.

"We're going to have to take a bit of a walk. This is as far as cars can go out here," he explained, handing me the backpacks. "Are you afraid of heights?"

I shook my head.

He looked relieved. Without another word, he locked the car and led the way through some trees. We passed through a campsite, leaving the parking lot. An hour must have went by until he spoke again, pushing the branches of a dead looking bush.

"No one, as far as I know, ever comes out here," he told me. "Just another few minutes this way."

I went past the bush and he followed. It wasn't long before we came to a steep slope. His legs shaking, he took a few steps up it. He reached the top and stretched out his hand.

"Give me the bags first."

I handed them to him and started up. It was a lot easier for me than it was for him. Another five minutes following the side of what seemed to be a cliff, he set the bags down.

"Alright, here we are," he announced.

Looking around, there was nothing but wilderness for miles and miles. The moon was high in the sky, the stars actually visible. He started a fire, lighting up the area around us. I realized we were in some kind of landing in the side of a cliff, like a cave.

Sitting down next to him, I said, "It's amazing out here."

His eyes seemed to be fixed out in the distance. "Yeah, it is. Quiet too."

"Is that why you like it out here?" I questioned.

Fang shrugged. "I suppose so."

We sat there for a while, just taking in our surroundings. His hand was planted on his knee, rubbing it methodically, like he was trying to push the pain away. Every now and then he would wince, looking tired every time the light from the fire flickered across his face.

Abruptly, Fang stood. I was too in awe with everything though to see where he had gone off to. After a while, I turned around to see what he was doing. I watched him pull out a sleeping bag and some food, muttering under his breath.

"What's wrong, Fang?"

He looked up at me, his mouth opening and closing. "I forgot to tell you to bring a sleeping bag."

"It's alright," I told him. "I mean, I brought a blanket anyway."

He frowned and spread out the sleeping bag, putting the blanket on top of it. Hobbling, he came back to the fire with a pan and a can of sausages. We cooked and ate them in silence.

* * *

It was cold now that the fire had gone out. I wrapped the blanket around me, trying to warm myself. Maybe I should have taken Fang's offer to sleep in the sleeping bag instead. I turned to my side, facing him.

"You're not sleeping."

His voice scared me and I almost rolled away.

"No," I breathed out, my teeth chattering.

"Come here," he said, unzipping the sleeping bag.

I untangled myself from the blanket and positioned myself next to him. He took the blanket and wrapped it around us before closing the sleeping bag.

"Body heat," he grumbled. "It'll be warmer."

He stiffened as I rested my head against his chest.

"Sorry," I whispered, lifting my head.

But he relaxed. "It's okay."

I settled back against him and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, Fang was sitting on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling down. I joined him, not really thinking that the fall down seemed like miles.

"Good morning," I stated.

He glanced at me, moving a few inches closer to me. "Morning."

There was water below us, hawks flying lazily in the sky. Fang seemed to be watching them.

"Do you ever wish you could fly?" he suddenly asked.

I watched the hawks for a while. "Sometimes. Just so I could get away from everything."

His arm came around me. I hadn't expected it, but I nested my head against him. For some reason, being like this with him, it felt right.

"I found this place for all the wrong reasons," he said, his gaze still on the hawks. "But when I got here and stood on the edge here, I couldn't bring myself to jump. If I did it here, no one would find me, and maybe deep down inside back then, I wanted to be saved."

It was hard not to look down and think about how it would be to just let yourself go by jumping off a cliff. The thought made me cringe.

"And when I regained consciousness in the hospital after throwing myself in front of those cars, Dr. Theo waiting for me, I knew that I had to come back here, but not to try to kill myself, but to look for answers." This might have been the most I've ever heard Fang talk since he told me what happened to him during my first week at the hospital. "And I guess out here, I could find peace for a while, but there was still something unsettling. This sense there was something else I needed to find."

I looked up at him. "Do you think you'll ever find that something?"

"I found it." His dark eyes met mine, looking down at me. "And it wasn't something, it was someone."

It took me a while to realize he was talking about me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up sometime during the week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Alone – Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

I usually spent a week out here, and Max agreed that a week sounded good, but mostly because I knew she didn't want to go home. I thought telling Max what I had, especially since I just basically admitted my feelings about her, would scare her or something, but it hadn't.

We sat by the fire tonight, wrapped in the blanket together. It was raining now.

"Can I ask you something?" Max said, turning to face me.

I nodded.

"Your nightmares. What are they about?"

"Mostly my dad," I shrugged. "Telling me that I'll never be happy, that I'll hurt everyone around me."

I wasn't going to admit to her that in my nightmares, my father was really just talking about me hurting Max.

She changed the subject. "Why did you agree to leave with me? To take me here?"

"Because the first time out is the hardest." I paused for a moment to think. "And I was worried about you. But mostly because I was tired of being lonely. You know, I'm glad things worked out."

"Me too." And then she leaned forward and kissed me.

"No, Max, stop, I can't do this." I pushed her away, not hard, but she looked upset.

"I'm sorry," she almost whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Max," I said softly, pulling her into a hug

"Your nightmares," she began. "That's what's stopping you. They're not just about you hurting the people around you, it's about hurting me."

I had a feeling Max would get that. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Max hugged me back.

I shook my head and lifted her chin, craning my neck to kiss her back now.

"That should have been my response," I said after we broke away. "I'm sorry, Max."

She gave me a small smile. "It's okay, Fang."

* * *

Max slept peacefully the next few nights, but as for me, well, that was a different story. Although even out here I never got sleep. It was a reoccurring dream now, of my father shooting me and then me jumping in front of the car. When I opened my eyes, there was nothing but darkness around us, the rain falling quietly outside the cave, Max breathing softly, curled up against me.

Sweating, I was sweating. I was pretty sure Max wouldn't appreciate sleeping next to me if I was sweating like this, so I slipped out of the sleeping back and stood outside, letting the rain soak my clothes. It felt refreshing in a way, cold against my skin. It would be morning soon, not that we would see the sun today. Our food supply was now almost depleted, making today our last day out here.

I ran my fingers through my hair, walking back into the cave. It would be a while before my clothes dried, so I started a fire, pulling off my shirt and wringing out the water. I set it down by the fire and sat near it.

It was hard not to look down and trace all the scars I had with my eyes. There was one that went across my abs, one swipe of the knife that could have killed me if I didn't back away. I ran my fingers down my arms, following the lines of my father's abuse. They almost made me feel ashamed of myself. I hated when people stared at them, when people asked me what had happened. It wasn't an easy story to tell and it wasn't one I told to a lot of people. But when I thought about it sometimes, it seemed silly. There was nothing I could have done to stop my father.

Max woke up sometime during my entrancement from my scars. She took a seat next to me, handing me back my jacket.

"You're shivering," she whispered as I shook my head.

I took it and pulled it on, expecting her to question me why I had been out in the rain, but she didn't. Instead, she busied herself with getting the food out, our last meal before we would go.

"We should come back out here sometime," I said. "In the spring when it's not so cold."

She smiled. "I didn't mind the cold."

I gave her a look of amusement.

"Sausages or marshmallows?" Max added, holding up a bag and a can.

"I'm tired of sausages," I remarked.

"Me too."

And so for breakfast, we ate marshmallows.

* * *

Our trek back to the parking lot was slow. Neither of us really wanted to leave, but couldn't stay out there forever, as nice as it sounded. The closer we got to the parking lot, I felt like the slower we got at walking.

When we reached the car, we stood there staring at it for a while. It looked almost foreign to us, along with the rest of the world. A week away from everything seemed to change your view of things.

I unlocked the car and Max threw our things into the back seat. We got in and sat inside for a while, watching the rain fall against the wind shield. Then I put the key in and started the ignition. The car stalled a few times and then it roared to life. I backed out, pulling onto the road, a farewell to our small peaceful haven.

* * *

**I will be departing from Hong Kong early Saturday morning, which means I probably won't be able to update any of my stories until Sunday. Just a note for you who follow my other stories. Everything should resume as normal on Monday. I can't wait to go back to the US. It's hard not to miss home.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Chapter 11 will probably be up early next week.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Alone – Chapter 11**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

We were more than halfway home now, but unlike the trip there, I couldn't fall asleep. Fang had the radio on again. I thought about the past week. It had been almost magical, like the troubles in my life had just melted away. And I didn't mean to kiss him like that, I'm not really sure what compelled me too, but at least that didn't end badly. I was glad we had gone out there. He even seemed more relaxed since when I first met him, his fingers drumming out the beat against the steering wheel.

"Are you hungry?" That was probably the first thing he had said in the last four hours. I had done most of the talking and he just nodded, or looked amused. I could have sworn he smiled once.

"Well, I guess a little bit," I said.

He pulled into the parking lot of some twenty-four hour diner. I ran around the front of the car, helping him out.

"Thank you," he said quietly, stretching his leg.

We went up the stairs slowly and he opened the door for me. The waitress seated us in a booth and handed us menus. Fang put his down, his eyes meeting mine. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Somehow I got the feeling that it meant _I don't want to talk to anyone else._

I scanned the menu. The whole first page was breakfast foods. I had to admit that I hated breakfast. Mom was never around to cook it and Jeb could only make eggs. I let out a sigh, thinking about this, and Fang gave me a worried look.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Just thinking about something. How does a burger and fries sound?"

He nodded quickly and the waitress came to the side of the table.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked us after taking down my order.

"Uhm….A Coke please," I said, and then added, "He'll have one too."

She nodded, giving us a peculiar look as she walked away, probably wondering why Fang wasn't talking.

Then Fang's phone suddenly started to ring. He answered it with a grunt, looking annoyed at first, and then his expression changed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, hanging up. His eyes met mine. "We need our orders to go, Max."

I waved down the waitress and a few minutes later, she came back with our food in bags. I left money on the table and Fang led me out of there in a rush.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting into the car.

"Remember those siblings I told you about?" he began. "Well, they're in trouble. Their father is a cop, the only reason he got away with hurting them. When he found out they were in the hospital, he got mad and demanded they come back after he showed up one night. He's been beating them. One of them just called me. It's getting worse. He's brought his gun out."

It wasn't long before we pulled onto some residential road. Fang was speeding and he came to a screeching stop across from the only house with lights on. It was pouring now.

"I need your help," Fang said in a low murmur, taking a shovel from the side of the house. "I'll distract the father, but you need to get the kids out of here. Their names are Angel and Gazzy."

I nodded. Now wasn't the time for questions. He tried the front door and it was unlocked. We pushed through.

There was screaming coming from the back of the house and we crept through the kitchen, finding one of them under the kitchen table.

"F…F…Fang," she stuttered.

"Max, take her to the car," Fang whispered. "I'll wait til you get back."

I took the girl's hand and led her to the car.

"You have to get my brother," she pleaded.

"Fang's gonna get him," I said, trying to think of something more comforting to say. "It'll be alright. Stay here."

I closed the door and found Fang waiting in the kitchen, flinching as more screaming erupted. We headed to the hallway, towards the source of the screaming and yelling. You could see the shadows on the wall, someone on the floor, the father with a gun and some kind of long stick. Maybe a baseball bat.

"Stay here."

I grabbed my wrist, shaking my head. "I'm going with you."

There was no time to argue, so he motioned me to follow him across the kitchen and enter behind the father who was dressed in a police uniform. He was too engrossed with beating Angel's brother, Gazzy, to even notice me sneak up behind him. Gazzy seemed dazed, blood running from his nose, his arm looked mangled. Fang lifted the shovel and drove it down, catching his father in the back, missing his head by inches.

"What the fuck?" The father turned, swaying the baseball bat around, just catching Fang in the leg. Fang stumbled backwards, steadying himself as he dropped the shovel.

"No!" Gazzy shouted as his father pointed the gun at Fang.

I grabbed the shovel and ran to the side, Gazzy's father completely ignoring me as he fired. I watched Fang fall to the ground, looking more confused than in pain. It was like he couldn't react to what had just happened. As the father laughed, I raised the shovel and hit him in the head. He crumbled to the floor, unsconscious.

Fang stood, lifting Gazzy off the floor. It was like he had never been shot at all, even though there seemed to be a whole through his leg, a couple inches about his bad knee. He carried the boy to the car, putting him in the back with his sister.

He handed me the car keys, getting into the passenger seat. "Go to the hospital. Get Dr. Theo."

I started the car, speeding back down the street. We were only a half hour away, but maybe that was too long. Fang was pulling off his belt, trying to use it to stop the bleeding. I glanced at him and he shook his head.

"It went through," he told me, like that was supposed to sound reassuring or something. "I'll be fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Alone – Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

The pain was almost numbing as they wheeled me towards the operating room. It was nearly as bad as it had been when my father shot me. Dr. Theo appeared my by side, rolling the stretcher.

"You can't let their father find them here," I said.

Dr. Theo looked down at me. "I know. I'll take care of it."

"And tell Max to go home and rest."

"I don't think that's likely," the doctor replied. "But I'll tell her."

"Thank you."

He put a mask over my nose and mouth. "Breathe in."

I closed my eyes, darkness hitting me.

* * *

Dr. Theo was looking at my charts as I regained consciousness in my hospital room. I looked up at him and he spoke. "The surgery went well. The bullet went through cleanly. You should be out of here in a week or so."

"What about Gazzy?" I asked.

"Ah, his arm is broken, he has a concussion, and a couple of cracked ribs," Dr. Theo sighed. "It'll be a while before we can release him."

"His father…"

"Will not know he's here," Dr. Theo interrupted me.

"Child services…"

"Will not come anywhere near them. I've taken care of it, Nick."

I resisted the urge to snap at him. "And Angel?"

"She's fine. A few cuts and bruises. X-rays show no broken bones," Dr. Theo put the charts down. "Just shaken."

I opened my mouth to ask more but he shook his head. "You should be resting."

I sighed.

"I'm going to let Max see you," he said, stopping at the door. "But you have to rest after that."

I nodded and he exited the room. Max came in a few minutes, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. My hand brushed up against hers and she took it slowly, our fingers latching together.

"I told you I'd be fine," I muttered.

She let out a laugh, looking tired. We sat there for a while, not saying anything. After a while, she glanced around the room, filling my silence. "I remember waking up here. The first thing I did was scream. They wouldn't tell me what was going on until Dr. Theo came. There were all these bandages on me, I wanted to rip them off…" Max trailed off. "I'm sorry. You're probably tired. You shouldn't have to listen to me ramble about…the past."

"They restrained me to the bed," I told her. "My second time here."

Max looked at me, unsure of herself and what to say.

"Go home," I told her. "Get some sleep. Take my car."

She shook her head. "I can't go there, not alone."

Slowly, I moved over, wincing as pain erupted through my leg.

"What are you doing?" Max questioned.

I lifted the blanket. "There's no reason for you to go sleep on the couch."

Hesitantly, she settled next to me. I hit the button to dim the lights. It wasn't long before she was asleep. But tonight would be a different story for me…

_You think you can go around saving everyone?_

I stared at the couch in my room, my father sitting on it, loading a revolved.

_You think you can be superman or something, boy?_

I shut my eyes.

_You'll never get rid of me_, he whispered in my ear.

"No, you're just a mind trick," I growled. "You're not real."

_I'm very real and I'll come get you, I'll come kill you, and her._

"You're not real," I repeated.

Opening my eyes, my father was gone.

* * *

I grew restless being stuck in bed, even though Max stayed around, trying to distract me. Dr. Theo came by around lunch time.

"Can I have a room with a window?" I asked.

He stood there for a moment. "I have a better idea."

The doctor disappeared, returning with a wheelchair.

"Gazzy is asking for you," Dr. Theo said.

With Max's help, I lowered myself into the wheelchair. She started to push, but I took over. It was like déjà vu going through the hallways of the hospital in a wheelchair. After I threw myself in front of the car, it was all the mobility I had. They always told me I was lucky I could walk now. In fact, if my leg didn't hurt so much, even with getting shot, I could be walking now.

Gazzy's room was almost on the opposite end of the hospital, close to the ward where Dr. Theo had his rehab program. He opened the door for me and I wheeled myself in, coming to a halt at the side of Gazzy's bed.

The first thing that came out of the kid's mouth as an apology.

"I should have gotten there sooner," I replied.

"You saved us," Gazzy insisted. "And he shot you."

"I'll be fine," I promised him.

Gazzy looked exhausted. His arm was in a sling, face all bruised up. I felt bad for the poor kid. He looked worse than me. Probably felt worse than me too. He closed his eyes after a while and Angel stood, pulling the blankets over her brother.

"We can't stay here," she whispered. "Every time he wakes up, he panics, like our dad might just come and strangle him or something."

I frowned. Dr. Theo assured me they would be okay.

"Dr. Theo says at least a week here. He can only hide us for so long. We can't stay here, Fang. It's not safe. I don't want to get hurt again either," Angel continued, her voice becoming choked up.

"I'll find a way to keep you two safe," I responded.

She looked surprised by my answer. "Alright, thank you."

I nodded and headed towards the door, Max following behind me.

* * *

**Fang seems okay and Gazzy and Angel need help, which I'm sure you can guess who's going to help them. Max's POV next chapter. Things could get complicated soon. **

**Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon. Check out my poll on my profile if you have the chance. I'll be putting up a new story soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Alone – Chapter 13**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Dr. Theo was going to let Fang leave the hospital on the condition that he come back to be checked once a week. Although that didn't seem like a problem because Fang worried about Gazzy and Angel. Over the past few days, I had gotten to know the two siblings a little better. Fang told me they were good kids, just stuck in the wrong situation.

"Angel, why don't you come with us?" I offered as we started to head out of their room.

She shook her head. "I can't leave my brother."

But Gazzy protested her answer. "Go with them. At least get something else to eat besides this horrible hospital food. I mean, go sleep in a bed for once. I'll be okay here."

She hesitated. "Alright."

I let Angel and Fang go out first. Before I turned to leave, Gazzy thanked me. I told him I'd return with some decent food for him and left him with a goodbye.

The ride home was quiet. Fang seemed frustrated, still stuck in his wheelchair. Dr. Theo had given him a pair of crutches too, but I figured either way, Fang wouldn't be happy until he could walk on his own. It didn't take long to reach the house, and I pulled into the driveway, opening the garage door with the remote I had left in Fang's car.

I helped him out of his wheelchair, Angel waiting by the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me quietly.

It seemed almost ironic, Fang asking me if I was going to be okay even though he sat in a wheelchair, wincing every time he moved his leg. But it had been almost three weeks since we last were here. This place didn't feel like home anymore.

"I'll be alright," I told him.

He let me push him through the door, Angel following behind us.

But it wasn't so hard going in. I avoided the front door and going up the stairs. Eventually, I would have to go up there, but Fang, as of now, would be stuck on the first floor, so at least I'd have a reason not to go up there now.

Iggy and Nudge were coming over with food. Fang had talked to Iggy earlier and I had tried to insist that we could just order take out or a pizza or something, but Fang just shook his head.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Help yourself to a towel," I said. "And there's a guest bedroom across from the bathroom. You can sleep there, unless you would rather sleep in a bed, Fang."

Fang shook his head.

"Thank you." Angel moved slowly down the hallway. Fang and I watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Angel seemed a little happier after seeing Nudge. I had forgotten that they knew each other from the hospital. Nudge had even brought clothes for Angel, which I thought was nice. The two of them carried their own conversation over dinner while I sat with Fang and Iggy who exchanged a couple of words.

"Dr. Theo can't keep Gazzy's presence at the hospital away from the authorities forever," Iggy said. "I'm sure Nudge's mom wouldn't mind having Gazzy and Angel around, but I don't think she would be able to get over the fact that they're trying to hide from their father."

I had sat and listened to Fang and Iggy for a while now, contemplating what they could do to help Angel and Gazzy. But I finally interjected, "They could stay here."

Fang gave me a look of surprise.

"Well, it would work," Iggy agreed.

"They've got nowhere else to go and it won't feel as…empty if they're here," I admitted.

"Ah, of course," Iggy nodded. "Well, if you ever need any help, we can always bring food or whatever you need."

"That would probably be good."

"I was thinking of going to see Gazzy tomorrow," Iggy continued.

"He asked me how you were," Fang finally spoke. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

The night went on with lighter talk. Eventually Angel retreated to her room, looking worn out. Nudge and Iggy had a ten o'clock curfew, so they had hurried off shortly after Angel went to bed. They had school, which Iggy said had only been going okay recently.

Fang and I settled onto the couch. I felt his hand brush up against mine under the blanket and he took my hand slowly.

"I'm sorry if you feel obligated to help me," he stated.

"No, I want to help," I assured him.

"I guess I wanted to say thank you too," he added.

"I never got to thank you for taking me out to California," I said, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed my hand back. "Well, then I never got to thank you for coming with me."

I smiled, and even though we were in the dark, I wished Fang could see me smile, but he was already asleep, exhaustion hitting him. It wasn't long before it got to me too.

* * *

**Alright, so Gazzy and Angel are officially here now. We'll have some stuff with them, and then I want to get back to Fang and Max. I think I've got this story planned out now, but of course the end might take a while to get there.**

**Thanks for reading! New chapter should be up sometime after the weekend.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Alone – Chapter 14**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

A week here and Angel seemed to trust Max now. In fact Max had grown quite fond of Angel. I think that Max being able to help Angel also made Max feel better. After I watched my mother get killed, I just remembered letting my nightmares of my dad get to me, telling me that I was useless. It was good to see that the same wasn't going to happen to Max. Her nightmares seemed to have lessened too since Angel's arrival, well, even ever since she's been around me. Of course mine, well, they persisted as usual.

I had my eyes closed, my head resting against Max as I lay across the couch. Her fingers played with my hair as she watched the news. Angel sat in the armchair and they were carrying on a conversation, thinking I was asleep.

"So…" Angel trailed off. "You and Fang, are you like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that," Max answered.

"He doesn't talk much though," Angel remarked. "I never got that. He always talked to Iggy and my brother. He talks to you too."

"When he wants to," Max said, but she sounded like she was smiling. "Before all this, when was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know, maybe a few months ago," Angel responded. "My mom pulled us out of the program because our dad found out. I…I don't know where she is now. She ran away. She left us."

"She left you?"

"My mom always gave in to what my dad wanted," Angel explained. "You could say she was just as bad as he was sometimes."

They carried on a conversation about Angel's parents for a while. Angel never had a problem talking about what had happened to her, but Gazzy on the other hand always tried to forget what had happened, tried to push it off as nothing even though inside he was hurting a lot. I wondered how he would be after he got out of the hospital. But it was good he and Angel had a close relationship.

Eventually, talk turned back to me, and I continued to listen, my eyes closed.

"I always thought Fang seemed lonely," Angel said. "He doesn't seem like it anymore. But, can I ask you something about him?"

"Sure," Max seemed to be nodding.

"Iggy always told us that he had the worst nightmares, even after all the time that's passed," Angel let out a breath. "Does he still have them?"

"Sometimes."

As little as Angel was, she picked up on a lot of stuff.

* * *

Another week dragged on, but it was mostly long because my leg hurt a lot. Max tried to keep me distracted from the pain. At least today we were bringing Gazzy home. Well, to Max's house, but I suppose it felt like the closest thing to a home that I've had in years.

"Iggy and Nudge are coming for dinner," I said as we got into my car.

"Oh, that'll make Gazzy happy," Angel said.

Max started the car and we zoomed off to the hospital. While Gazzy was getting himself discharged, I would be stuck in Dr. Theo's office with the surgeon who had operated on me. It was my weekly examination, but my encounters with the surgeon had never been pleasant. Dr. Theo was only there for psychological support and while Dr. Theo always had a nice way to break bad news to you, that surgeon, I think his name was Dr. Verrine, didn't really know how to deal with people. In fact, if he wasn't so good at what he did, I swear he wouldn't have a job.

We arrived at the hospital a short time later. Max helped me into my wheelchair and I followed Angel into the hospital. She was anxious to get her brother out of here. They would have to wait until I was done before Dr. Theo let us all go.

As we came out of the elevator on Gazzy's floor, I spotted Dr. Theo and Dr. Verrine talking outside of Gazzy's room. I picked up my pace, wondering what they were talking about in hushed tones. Just as I reached the two, Dr. Verrine walked away.

"What's going on?" I asked shortly.

Dr. Theo let out a sigh. "You know how Dr. Verrine is. He's not the best with dealing with people. And he forgets your leg is already damaged too. I'm not going to put you through an examination with him when he's in a bad mood. Besides, Gazzy wants to get out of here."

The doctor led us into the room. Gazzy was sitting, dressed in fresh clothes. His arm was still in a sling, but thinking back to the night, it had been in pretty bad shape. This probably wouldn't be the last time we would be at the hospital.

"Hey, Fang," Gazzy said, sliding off the bed. He wobbled for a moment and then took a few steps forward.

Angel went up to her brother and hugged him. He put his good arm around her, trying not to lose his balance. Dr. Theo escorted us to the entrance of the hospital.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, probably," Dr. Theo was never the one to lie. "But do try to relax, all of you. Call me if you need anything, I'll be here for most of the day."

I nodded and the others thanked him. We were homebound now, or well, it felt like it.

* * *

**Dr. Verrine seems pretty much like an insignificant character, one to forget and one I probably should have never even written into the story, and most of the time, unimportant people, I won't even name them. But I think he'll show up again later, and it was important to introduce his character now instead of later. So yeah, if you were wondering about that.**

**Max's POV is in the next chapter. We'll get to some more stuff between her and Fang soon enough. Oh, and I will mention, it's the end of October in the story soon. Let's see how they all deal with Halloween and a ringing doorbell. Well, let's just say front door and I'm sure you'll all understand. And Max must face her fears of going upstairs. Lots to get to, so I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my new story **_**Meant to Be**_** if you get the chance too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Alone – Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Gazzy surprisingly seemed pretty happy to be out of the hospital. The fact that Iggy and Nudge were coming over for dinner, mostly because I couldn't cook and we were tired of takeout, added to Gazzy's good mood. Although Fang said that Gazzy and Angel were young, maybe too young to really understand anything, which was why they could cope so quickly.

Iggy and Nudge had learned over the past few weeks to come through the garage. I wondered if being unable to face going upstairs or using my front door made me a coward. As those two cooked, Gazzy and Angel sat in the kitchen talking to them.

"You know Halloween is in a week," Gazzy said. "I think it's my favorite holiday."

"It's hardly a holiday," Angel rolled her eyes. "But I like candy."

I let out a sigh. Halloween meant people ringing my doorbell, which led to me needing to face my fear of the front hallway. Under the table, Fang took my hand, still listening to Gazzy and Angel talk about their favorite kind of candy.

"We'll take you out to get some," I offered tiredly. "You can hand it out on Halloween."

"Really?" Gazzy sounded more awake now. "That would be really awesome."

I shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy."

He gave me a grin, hopping off of his chair and heading to the bathroom.

"You just made him really happy," Angel said quietly, a smile of appreciation growing. "Thank you."

I nodded, knowing that I would dread my act of good will.

PAGE BREAK!

My hands grasped onto the back of Fang's wheelchair tightly. I was pushing him towards the front door, trying to push all images of Jeb out of my mind. Over the last week, I had gotten a carpet to cover the wood floor, hoping it would help me be able to get through the hallway without much thought of what had happened in it. Gazzy and Angel waited patiently behind us, holding bowls filled with candy. The younger kids were just starting to go out.

When we reached the door, Fang let me open it. There was a small feeling of accomplishment as we made it through the front door. Gazzy had grabbed a folding chair from the garage, opening it so I could sit next to Fang. He and his sister took a seat on the steps, watching a little girl dressed up as a princess start running towards us.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang murmured.

I nodded.

Still, he looked worried. "It'll get better over time."

"I know."

His arm came around me after a while. Fang never had to say anything to make me feel better. Gazzy and Angel each took a double take after they glanced at us. Neither of them said anything though and Fang actually looked a little amused.

It wasn't long before the moment was ruined though. Sam came walking towards us. I felt Fang's arm tense up, but he kept it around me still.

"Hi, Sam," Fang said.

Gazzy and Angel were staring at us again, more shocked than last time that Fang was talking to a stranger. In fact, I was surprised too.

Sam nodded at Fang. "Hey, Fang. Max, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." I would be nice for now. But if Sam stuck around too long, I might just get angry.

"That's good to hear," Sam smiled, looking around at everyone else. "It's good to see you out here. My mom's been asking about you, actually. You're all welcome to come over later for our party, it starts at eight."

"Maybe I'll stop by to say hello," I forced a smile.

Sam's eyes went back to Angel and Gazzy. "And who are they?"

"That's Ariel and Zephyr," Fang quickly lied. We had been watching the news and there was nothing about Angel and Gazzy, but I'm sure their father was on the search for them on his own and it was better to be safe. "They're my cousins."

"Oh, alright." The corners of Sam's mouth seemed to be twitching downwards. "Well, I'll see you later?"

"Sure," I managed to answer.

He nodded and headed back towards his house.

"Are you really going there later?" Fang asked me.

"Just for a few minutes. I should say hi to his mom," I sighed. "You can stay here with Gazzy and Angel."

Fang shook his head. "No, I'm coming with you. He did invite all of us."

Well, I wasn't going to protest against Fang.

* * *

Fang handed me his jacket as we started towards Sam's house, leaving the bowls of candy on the stoop. We had encountered a lot of the neighbors, kids unaware of what happened to me, but their parents gave me their apologies, telling me if I ever needed anything to call them. None of them had ever helped me before, or even talked to me for that matter, so I felt their sympathy was unwanted. Fang had said that he always felt that way because no one could ever understand what he went through, and then he looked me in the eye and said, "well, except for you."

Sam greeted us at the door. Inside there were many people in costume, but there were others that weren't. We left Gazzy and Angel at the food table, Fang running over a few people's feet as he struggled to follow me. I had expected him to stay with the two siblings, but ever since I told him I was going over to Sam's, he seemed worried.

"It's so good to finally see you, Max!" Sam's mom pulled me into a hug. She let go of me, spotting Fang entering the kitchen behind me. "Hello, I don't think I know you."

"This is Fang," I told her.

"Oh, Sam has mentioned him to me a few times," she said. I tried to find a trace of disapproval on her face, but she was better at hiding it than Sam was. "He says you spend a lot of time around him."

I nodded, not really wanting to say anything else. The only reason I really came over here to say hi was because I knew Mom would have wanted me to. She might be gone now, but I wasn't going to forget everything she taught me.

"All of you are welcomed to stay for dinner. I just put some chicken into the oven. It'll be done in a few minutes." Sam's mom motioned the oven.

"That sounds good," I told her, forcing a smile. "We haven't eaten yet."

We stood in an awkward silence for a moment. I could feel Fang's eyes on me, still worried about me.

"Will you be going back to school?" she asked after a while.

This time I shook my head and I could see that it upset her.

"Education is important." She was trying to be nice about what she was saying. "I know your mom would have wanted you to at least finish out high school, but I know it's been hard for you after everything that's happened…"

"You don't know what Max has been through." Fang's voice startled me and I had to stop myself from jumping. "You don't just watch your entire family get killed and dive back into trying to hold a normal life. It doesn't work that way."

"Well, I'm sure you don't know what she's been through either." Her words came fumbling out. Sam entered the kitchen, standing next to his mom. I realized there were a couple other people standing around here, listening, other neighbors who I only recognized, but unable to name.

Fang just looked at the floor. The truth was he knew better than anyone else.

"Well, we should get going now," I said, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"At least let us give you some food to go," Sam spoke up.

"You know, Max. Maybe you should come stay with us. It's really not safe for you to be alone. Your mom…"

"You don't know anything about my mom!" I found myself shouting, like something had just taken over me. "You only care because you think that I'm just another sad story, another person to take pity on…"

"Hey, Max, calm down." Sam took a step towards me, his hand outstretched, but I backed away, everyone staring at me.

Sam's mom gave me a sad look.

I turned, running through the front door.

* * *

**I'm so excited, my Maximum Ride 3 manga just came in the mail a week and a couple days early! Right, even though it takes places like three books ago. Heh, I never pictured Sam to be that way. Anyway, you go read it yourself when you get your hands on it. Now that I think about it, I don't really describe how the characters look in my story except from what we already know from the books. I feel like I'd ruin it if I described the flock in too much detail and then later on I find out that I got it all wrong with what I made up. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up around the weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not Alone – Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"Where are you going?"

I started to turn away from Sam, thinking about not answering him. There were so many people crowded in here now. I felt like the walls were closing in.

"Well, you've clearly upset Max," I muttered.

It took a while for me to get out of the house. Gazzy and Angel followed me out and we found Max standing at the end of the driveway crying.

"Max." I took her hand. "Max, it's okay."

She collapsed into my lap, sobbing into my chest, her arms wrapping around me. Angel and Gazzy stood on opposite sides of me, watching intently.

"Shhh, Max, c'mon, we'll go home now, okay?"

As she nodded, I began to wheel across the street. Angel ran inside to open the garage door for us, Gazzy waiting, looking a little helpless as he tried to distract himself by sticking his finger inside his cast to itch something. With some help from Angel, I made it up the makeshift ramp and we entered the house, Max still crying.

"We're going to get ready for bed," Angel said quickly, taking her brother's hand.

I nodded silently and they went down the hall, entering their room.

"My mom…my mom always said I should be nice to people because someday when circumstances change, that I might need to r…r…rely on other people besides her and Ella," she cried. "But did you see all those…all those people there? They're not interested in helping me…_They don't even know me_. They only care because…"

"Because they pity you. Because they now think that you are below them."

She started to cry harder.

"And it just hurts more because you'd rather be left alone, even when you know when some of them have good intentions, even when you know you need help." I never really thought I'd ever say these things out loud or to someone else, but here I was, trying to make Max feel better. It probably wasn't helping though, and still I continued. "They all think they understand, but no one can possibly get it until they go through it. And until they do, they just think…"

"There's something wrong with us," Max managed to say, shaking against me.

I brushed the hair out of her face and she looked up at mine, tears still streaming down her face.

"And there isn't anything wrong with us," I finished. "Even when there are times that we think there is."

She gave me a shaky smile, pulling me into a hug. I rested my arms around her.

"I'm glad you understand," she whispered.

I nodded, and while it didn't seem like it to her, she understood me a lot more than she really thought.

* * *

I woke up, my leg aching, Max not waiting next to me like she usually did when she woke up first. Sitting up, I scanned the room, getting into my wheelchair. I found Max sitting at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the ground. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"I'll go up one more step every day," she said, still watching the floor, "until I get to the top."

Max stood, pushing me towards the kitchen, knowing I wouldn't say anything. Gazzy and Angel weren't awake yet. I rubbed my leg as Max set a glass of water in front of me along with my medication.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night," she said, sounding guilty, her eyes on my knee.

I shook my head and she sat down next to me. "Sam will probably come around today to check up on me. If he does, will you send him away?"

"Of course," I assured her.

She gave me a small smile before standing, pulling out some leftover food for us to eat for breakfast. Angel and Gazzy came to the kitchen some time later, asking Max if they could eat the leftover candy later.

"Just don't eat all of it," she told them.

* * *

Dr. Theo has had me on crutches for the last week now. My leg still hurt a lot, but then again it always had. I don't think I'd ever know life without pain. And now that the pain was bearable, I was no longer on pain medication, so it seemed a little worse than before.

Max was halfway up the stairs now. Every morning, that's the first thing she would do. Go up another stair and sit on it for a while. Sometimes she'd tell me things, but most of the time we just say quietly, not really saying anything.

And Sam had never showed up, which Max said surprised her. I wondered maybe he had finally learned to keep his distance from us.

As for Gazzy and Angel, they seemed to be adjusting to being here. Well, I think they liked it here. Iggy and Nudge came over every weekend to cook too, which made them more happy since I didn't really talk and Max always seemed distracted.

But tonight was Friday night. All the leftovers were now gone and we had grown sick of eating pizza. We sat on the couch, Max and Gazzy and Angel trying to figure out what we could get to eat without all of us having to go out to get the food.

And that was when the doorbell rang. I rose slowly, taking the key out of the kitchen and hobbling to the door with my crutches.

"Well, good evening, Sir," Iggy grinned, Nudge at his side holding grocery bags. "Gazzy called me earlier saying you had no food, but I think it's Friday night and you and Max should go out."

I frowned, letting them into the house. Nudge reiterated what Iggy said to Max.

"But…I don't want to go out," Max protested.

"Nonsense. It's not healthy to stay here all day," Nudge said. "Even if it's just for an hour. Go drive around, get dinner. We'll feed Gazzy and Angel."

Max hesitated. "Alright."

* * *

**So Fang and Max have a date now. Haha, oh I love Iggy and Nudge. I thought I'd get to some more Fax now. Although I can't say what's gonna happen during their date, and whether it'll go according to plan or not. But it'll be in the next chapter, so you'll only have to wait a few days to see.**

**Thanks for reading! If you're interested in reading something new, check out my newest fic **_**I Love You, Maybe**_**. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Not Alone – Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang insisted on driving and we reached the end of the street, stopping.

"Well, where to?" he asked.

"I don't know, wherever you want to go."

He let out a laugh. "Max, I've spent the last two years of my life in and out of the hospital and driving to California in my car. I haven't a clue what's around here anymore."

"There's a restaurant a few miles down the street to the left. We should get something to eat, I mean, if you want…" I found myself unsure of what to say.

"What are you so nervous about?" Fang glanced at me and then stared back out to the road.

"People know me around here…I mean, I was on the news…"

"Who cares what they think?" he muttered. "Well, maybe we should go back home, I mean your house…or somewhere else?"

"No, let's go to the restaurant. We gotta face the world at some point."

He nodded and stepped on the gas.

Even though there were a couple spaces closer to the restaurant, Fang parked in the farthest spot away. We got out of the car, Fang fumbling with his crutches.

"Why did you park so far?"

"Just…habit…" he took a few steps forward. "Are…are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, better here than anywhere else in town. My mom is…_was_…friends with the owner."

Fang said nothing, waiting for me to lead the way, and so I took a few steps. It was crowded, like always for a Friday night, but there was always a table for me.

"Ella and I used to come here a lot," I told Fang as we got closer to the door. "Joey, he's the owner, always kept a table for us, even if he knew we wouldn't be coming. It's the best cheap meal in town. Well, every other time I come here Joey gives us a free meal anyway."

Fang pulled the door open, falling back into his silence he maintained around other people. I looked around. Not much had changed. Somehow it was surreal to be back in places I hadn't been in a while.

"Well, oh my gosh." Joey came walking from the back of the restaurant. "It's really good to see you, Max."

"It's good to see you too, Joey."

Joey gave me a grin. He had a smile on no matter what was going on. When I was younger, I had this huge crush on him, but he was like ten years older than me and I guess back then I wasn't really thinking too much about stuff like that. Mom had saved his dog once, and he had forever been grateful for that.

"You know, I'm really sorry about what happened to Ella and your mom," he said more quietly. "If you ever need anything, I'd be happy to help. But, ah, you must be hungry? Your usual table?"

"That'd be great."

"I see you've brought a friend."

I nodded. "I met him at the hospital."

Joey was never the one to question. "Well, it's good to meet you too."

He led us to the back corner, clearing a path through all the chairs for us. Fang looked out of breath as we sat down. A few people were watching us, but as Joey looked around, they turned their attention to other places.

"Well, here's the menu. Not too much has changed," Joey said. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

Fang looked up at me and shrugged.

"We'll have two Cokes."

"Alrighty, I'll be back in a few." Joey left us, disappearing through the kitchen doors.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Fang pushed his menu to the middle of the table before quickly dropping his hands into his lap. I realized people were looking at him, finding the scars on his arms.

"I'm sorry…your jacket…" I had left it at the house.

He shook his head. "You know, Iggy and Nudge intended for us to enjoy tonight. Maybe we should try, just a little."

I started to look at the menu. "How's a cheese steak sound? Or maybe buffalo wings?"

"Or both," he offered. "We can share."

Joey came back with our drinks and I ordered our food. There was a group of girls from school sitting behind Fang. They kept glancing at us every now and then, but I was glad Fang couldn't see them.

"You know…" I looked around the restaurant again. "I had told myself I was just gonna stay in the hospital for the rest of my life until I got too old, until they had to remove me by force, but I'm glad that I don't have to do that now."

Fang gave me a half smile. "Well, what do you think I've been doing the past few years with my life?"

The conversation came easy. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Later on talk drifted to Mom and Ella. Somehow talking to Fang about it was easier than thinking about them to myself. He told me about his mom, and how nice she had been to him, but we didn't talk about guilt, or how we may have been able to save them.

"Dinner's ready," Joey came to the table with a tray. "Eat up, okay? And dessert's on me."

"Thanks, Joey."

He gave me a wink and left us again.

"I like him," Fang stated.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't ask questions."

I laughed and Fang gave me another half smile, cutting the cheese steak in half for us to share.

It didn't take long to finish the food. We hadn't really eaten at all today now that I thought about it. Joey brought us out this huge ice cream sundae at the end and Fang and I sat there for a while, trying to finish it. Eventually it had all melted and we sat there, slurping the rest up.

"Enjoy your dinner?" Joey asked, clearing out table.

"As always," I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you came. Come back real soon, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back," I assured him.

"Great," Joey smiled. "Well, your meal was on me tonight. I'll see you next time."

"You don't have to do that…"

He shook his head, starting to head towards the kitchen. "No, I insist!"

I let out a sigh and stood. Fang followed me out, and we turned a few heads until we exited through the door.

Fang let me drive home. I parked the car in the garage, helping him out. We stood by the door into the house for a while.

"Well, I'm glad Iggy and Nudge got us out of the house," he told me quietly, leaning his crutches up against the wall.

"Yeah, me too."

He let out a breath, leaning onto his good leg. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. Before I knew it, his arms were around me, and he pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes, and for a moment, things felt perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not Alone – Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

Iggy and Nudge were sitting on the couch watching TV when Max and I came in. They told us they had put Gazzy and Angel to bed already.

"So, what'd you do?" Nudge asked.

"We had dinner," Max told her. "This restaurant I used to go with my sister all the time."

"Well, aren't you glad you went then?"

Max smiled. "Yes, it was nice, actually."

I nodded in agreement.

"We better get going now," Iggy insisted. "We'll see you later, alright?"

"Night, Ig," I said quietly and he took Nudge's hand, letting her lead him out the door.

I went to the bathroom to change for bed. Although it felt like we were doing laundry every other day to keep up with the few clothes I had. I probably needed to get more, but that would be something I would worry about after my leg finally stopped hurting, or at least hurting this much.

Tonight we were supposed to clean my clothes again, buy Iggy and Nudge's little intervention had changed that, which meant the only thing I had to wear now was shorts. Even in the hot, dry heat of the dessert, I wore pants because I didn't need to give everyone something to stare at. Letting out a sigh, I grabbed my crutches and fumbled out of the bathroom. Max was already sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

And immediately she knew. "Oh, the laundry…I'm sorry, Fang."

"Don't worry about it," I said quietly. "It's only you anyway."

I set my crutches on the floor and sat down next to her. She grabbed a blanket at the end of the couch and we wrapped ourselves in it, finding sleep moments later…

_I opened my eyes, sitting on the couch of what a place from long ago, a place I used to call home where it used to be safe. My mother sat next to me, giving me a smile._

"_How was your day, Nick?"_

"_Good," I responded. "What's for dinner?"_

"_I don't know, whatever your father asks to eat when he comes home. You know how he is."_

_That was when the door opened, my father storming in with a bottle in hand. I flinched as he flung it at me, catching me in the shoulder._

"_This is a dream," I said flatly._

"_No, this is real," he growled, throwing me off the couch before going to my mother._

_I shut my eyes, wishing things were over, that I'd open them up to something else. _

"_Open your eyes, Boy!" I felt something whack me in the side of the head. "Stop thinking you can run because you can't! You can't run from what you are!"_

"_Then what am I?" I spat as he lowered his face to my level._

"_You're the reason that your mom and I aren't happy!"_

"_Don't listen to him, Nick, it's not true!" I heard my mom shout._

"_SHUT UP!" My dad flung something behind him and my mom screamed in agony. "Boy, you will never be loved by anyone, or anything!"_

The dream ended as Max was shaking me awake. I took in a breath and leaned my head against her.

"What happened?" she asked, and then added, "If you want to tell me."

"I have these dreams, sometimes, about my mom. She was the nicest person in the world, but she could never fight my dad back. It always starts with her, we're having a nice conversation, she's being…I don't know, motherly I guess, and then my dad storms in and ruins everything, like I can't even have a good dream to remember her." I shook my head. "My dad never wanted me. He said that I was the reason he and my mom were unhappy, but my mom told me it wasn't true."

"It was just a dream," Max said softly. "Don't think about your dad."

She took my hand, snuggling against me. "What else did he say do you?"

"He always told me no one would ever love me," I muttered.

"Well, then you already know he's wrong about that," Max squeezed my hand. "Now get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Max." I kissed her forehead and she settled her head against my chest. We fell asleep like that, no other disturbances for the rest of the night.

* * *

Max woke up before me, which was unusual. There were pants set out for me and I pulled them on, making my way towards the stairs. She sat on the top step now. Slowly, I made my way to her, taking a seat next to her.

"Today's the day," she said. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

She took my hand and I left my crutches on the floor, following her with an awkward hop. Eventually she put my arm around her shoulders, giving me support.

"This is my room," she told me as we went through a doorway.

A bookshelf lined one of the walls, her bed pressed up against another one. There was a desk and a computer. Max and I sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked around.

"Everything as I left it," she told me. "Well, I managed to come up here a long time ago, at least to my room."

She stood, helping me up, and we made our way down the hallway.

"This is Ella's room."

It was quite the opposite of Max's. The walls were pink, posters and pictures of what must have been the latest teen celebrities at the time. A teddy bear sat on the bed and I felt Max lean against me.

"That was from my mom," she said, her voice shaky. "She loved that old thing, even though we were in high school."

Max made her way into the room, leaving me using the wall for support. She went around, looking at things, touching them. It looked like she was going to cry, but I got the feeling she was going to fight the tears.

There was a picture on the dresser that I could see from where I was. It was a family snapshot, a man standing with them in glasses. That must have been Jeb. Then there was a woman, Max's mom, and Max, standing right next to a person who must have been her sister. It reminded me that somewhere in my car was a lost photograph of me and my mom.

"That was taken just a little bit before everything happened." Max was looking at the picture now too. "Ella always had a place for our father in her heart, saying that we'd get through it, that we'd find a way to escape one day, or maybe he'd come around. I always thought she was foolish to think that, but a long time ago, he had loved us and my mom."

Max put the picture face down, taking me by the arm and leading me down the hall to a bigger room.

She let me sit on this armchair in the corner while she sat on the bed, looking around, teary eyed now. There was a basket of laundry sitting at the end of the bed, a desk in the opposite corner of where I sat piled with manila file folders and I could vaguely make out the insignia of the vet place where Max had told me her mom used to work out.

There were pictures in here too on the dresser, organized by what looked like year. All the way from when Max was a baby up until before her sister and mom were murdered, each of them still with her father. I wondered why they hadn't sought for help, but then I remembered that I never did and my mom did have the heart to go against my father. I wondered if Max's mom had felt the same way.

One by one, Max put the pictures face down, even the ones that didn't have her father in them. And then she started towards me. I took her hand and she began to cry, falling onto my lap.

"Nothing's been touched, like they could just w…w…walk back in here at any moment and start off from before what happened," Max sobbed into my chest. "Why didn't I see any of this coming?"

"Shh, Max." I wrapped my arms around her. "It wasn't easy to come up here, to…to face any of this. Don't beat yourself up."

"How am I supposed to live here, these empty rooms, the feeling that something's missing…" she cried harder.

I didn't know what to tell her. She was stronger than I had been. I didn't know what happened to my house, what happened to my mother's things. When my father got arrested, I gathered some stuff and ran, vowing never to return there because it seemed too painful to remember. I had been a coward. Maybe I still was one.

But she said nothing more, letting the tears come, and I held her because that was all I felt I could do, that nothing I could ever say would make this right for her, or even make her feel better.

And when there were no more tears left to cry, she still looked up at me and thanked me for being there with her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! For those of you in the US, have a nice Labor Day weekend. And on a lighter note, I survived my first day of school. Stay tuned for an update probably next week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not Alone – Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

The doors to Ella and Mom's room remained closed, but I realized that I actually missed sleeping on my bed. It was nice to be showering in my own shower, like some kind of order was trying to be restored. Part of me thought this would have been harder, trying to push forward and face the reminders of the past.

"Iggy said he's coming tomorrow," Fang said, taking a seat on the end of my bed. "With Nudge, as always. I was thinking, I need to grab some clothes from the mall, if you wouldn't mind coming with me. Iggy said he'd watch Gazzy and Angel for a couple of hours and he'd cook dinner for us when we come back."

I sat beside him. "Well, that sounds like a plan to me."

There was running coming up the stairs now, Angel appearing in the doorway.

"Gazzy's already fallen asleep, but I thought I'd say goodnight before I went to bed," Angel told us sheepishly. "Goodnight."

"Night, Angel," Fang said.

She blinked several times and then we heard footsteps going back down the stairs.

"I think you confuse them," I joked.

Fang shrugged, scooting back onto the bed and pulling his leg up slowly. He winced, placing a pillow under it.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I frowned.

He pulled me close. "Max, I haven't slept on anything better than a hospital bed for years. You're the only warmth I need."

And with that, I felt myself relax, drifting off to slumber in minutes.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?"

Fang stretched his arms, his dark eyes on me. "I think that's the best night's sleep I've gotten."

I gave him a smile.

We got out of bed eventually, too comfortable to get up. Gazzy and Angel were already up, watching cartoons on TV. I rummaged through the freezer and pulled out frozen waffles. Fang made his way slowly through the kitchen, trying to walk without his crutches. He finally grabbed onto the table and sat down.

Iggy and Nudge came in through the garage a little bit after noon. As always, they had food ready for us, ushering us out the door before I could even offer to pay them back somehow.

"Don't worry about it," Fang insisted. "We'll find a way to repay them."

I parked in the closest parking space we could find to the mall entrance. Fang insisted he was going to go around without crutches, but I got the feeling that he'd regret it by the end of the day.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked, holding the door for me.

"I don't know, wherever you want to go. Shopping isn't really my thing," I admitted.

He sounded relieved. "Me neither. But you know, I gotta get some clothes."

We wandered around for a while. Fang was just looking for something simple. All he wore was black, and it didn't really bother me, in fact, I thought it suited him well.

"Let's go in here," he muttered.

It didn't take long for him to find clothes like the ones he already had. After trying some pants and shirts on, we headed to the line to pay.

"Well, I guess that takes care of everything," he spoke so only I could hear him.

The lined seemed to move slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Max!"

I swerved around, spotting a couple of girls from school. Fang's grip on my hand loosened, buy I squeezed it and he stood up a little straighter, as if he might have to impress them or something.

"Hey, Rachel," I replied, forcing a smile.

"It's so good to see you! We really miss you at school, especially Sam, but we know him, he's always misses you," Rachel laughed. "It's great to see you out. Sam told us that you weren't really up for going to school, but we're having a dance before winter break, and I know it's like a month still, but we'd like to give you free tickets for you and a guest. I mean, you're always welcomed to come to school events."

I took the tickets from her and slipped them into my pocket. Rachel was the president of student council. She was nice to everyone, I guess, although it was like because she was president she went out of her way to be like that.

"Thanks," I told her.

Her eyes moved to Fang and then our hands together. But she knew better than to say anything.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Max. I hope to see you around. You can call me if you ever need anything."

"Thanks," I heard myself repeat and then she gave us a smile before turning of in the other direction.

Fang stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

His eyes were outside of the store entrance, a man sitting on the bench in a jacket, his eyes on Fang. I didn't recognized him.

"That's Gazzy and Angel's father," he breathed out. "Look at his eyes, Max. The coldness they radiate…"

I pulled Fang to the impatient cashier and we paid, ducking behind a sales rack and peeking through the clothes.

"What if he's following us?" Fang asked me. "What if he knows we have his kids still?"

"C'mon, let's go," I said. "But don't make it look like we're running."

Fang snorted. "Me? Run? Yeah, right."

We walked out of the store, spotting Rachel standing in front of the window of a shop a few doors down. I took Fang's hand and pulled him towards her, hoping that if we stopped to talk to her, Gazzy and Angel's father would go away.

"Hey, Rachel!" I called, waving at her. "I have a question."

"Of course, Max," she said, smiling.

I thought up something to say. "Are you still thinking about doing fundraising in the spring?"

"Yeah, for charity or a good cause," Rachel nodded.

"Well, I was thinking, the program in the hospital I was at, it could use some money. Maybe you could consider it after the winter," I suggested.

"Oh, of course. That sounds like a great idea actually," she nodded.

"Great, thanks," I said, looking over my shoulder. He was standing up now, starting to go. "Well, I should introduce you to my friend. This is Fang, I met him at the hospital."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel responded. "Sam's mentioned him, but I think Sam has let his imagination get carried away."

"Is that so?" I asked as fang raised an eyebrow, keeping his usual silence around strangers.

"Yeah, I don't know, Max. Sam is jealous, he's always had a thing for you," Rachel shrugged.

I looked back behind me and Gazzy and Angel's father was gone now.

"Alright, well, we gotta go," I said. "I'll see you around."

"Ok, Max, see ya."

* * *

**So I'm sensing Thanksgiving, Christmas, and new years to strengthen relationships and friendships. We'll see some Max and Fang time along with time together with the flock, well, I guess they're not really the flock here without wings, but you get my point.**

**Then I'll get to some real action, I promise. And don't worry, I'll put other stuff in there too that'll lead up to, well, the action and all that jazz I've got planned. After all, we did see Gazzy and Angel's father in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter sometime during the week.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Not Alone – Chapter 20**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

We agreed not to tell Gazzy and Angel we had seen their father. They finally seemed adjusted to living here, and we weren't going to throw them off balance with that kind of news.

It was dusk, the last tinge of pink disappearing from the sky. Iggy had grilled up some food for us, but we had finished a long time ago, letting Gazzy and Angel run around. They hadn't really been many places, just here at the house, the backyard, and over at Nudge's place.

Iggy took a seat next to me. Nudge had run home to grab the dessert they had left.

"How's school?" I asked quietly.

"It's alright," Iggy mumbled.

"Don't lie to me." I glanced at Iggy. "Something's been bothering you all night."

"I can't stand being at school. I mean, I don't fit in there. People don't talk to me like I'm a person, even Nudge's friends, and they're nice, but it just doesn't feel right," he sighed. "But Nudge is happy to adjust back to having a normal life, and I'm, well, I don't know I guess I'm not really up for this yet."

I frowned. "Well, maybe you should tell Nudge that."

"I don't have the heart to."

"Maybe you should take a few days off," Max suggested. "Hang out here with Gazzy and Angel. They like having you around."

"Maybe I'll do that," Iggy let out a sigh. "So do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving?" I frowned. There was something about Thanksgiving and Iggy, but I couldn't remember what.

"No," Max answered.

"Well, you're welcomed to Nudge's house for Thanksgiving," he said, sounding more relaxed now. "And, well, it'd be nice to have people over. I'll be cooking. Nudge's mom still wants to meet all of you."

"We'll be there then," Max said. "It'll make Gazzy and Angel happy too."

Iggy gave us a smile. "Alright, thanks guys."

I nodded and Iggy stood, heading through the house. A few seconds later, I could hear Nudge's car in the driveway.

"Hey, guys, Nudge is back!" Max called out.

Gazzy and Angel ran past us and into the house. I put my arm around Max and we made our way slowly after them.

* * *

Shopping, going places, and being around people. It wasn't something I was accustomed to. Especially with this crowd now. Iggy had asked Max and me to go food shopping for Thanksgiving. He had taken the last couple days of school off, getting away from school like Max had suggested. Back at home, Max's house, Iggy was with Gazzy and Angel. We had just gotten here at the grocery store, coming from the hospital where Dr. Theo had made an appointment to check up on us.

"I can't believe Iggy freaking wrote this," I said, looking at his list.

"Even I can't write that neat," Max laughed.

She led the way through the aisles, picking things off shelves and placing them into the cart. I was using only one crutch now, trying not to hurt myself but at the same time get back to walking.

"Oh shit." Max stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I turned to Max, not paying attention to the wet floor sign. Suddenly, I was falling.

"Sam is here," she said under her breath, catching me by the arm. "Are you okay?"

I looked around, trying to steady myself. Sam was heading towards us.

"Fang, are you okay?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, leaning on my crutch.

She let out a sigh as he continued to approach us.

"Hey, Max," he smiled, as always when he saw her.

"Hi, Sam," she responded dryly. I felt her hand grasp onto mine.

"So, got any plans for Thanksgiving?" Sam questioned.

"We do, actually," Max answered.

"Max, do you think I could have a word with you, without Fang?" he asked, and then turned to me. "Please?"

"Alright, Sam."

As Max let go of my hand, I whispered that I wouldn't be too far away and she gave me a small smile. I headed to an aisle close by, hoping I'd still be able to pick up on their conversation.

"Max, is he _living_ with you?" Sam questioned, almost accusingly.

"And if he is?" Max responded.

"Max, how long have you known him? I mean, I don't want to see yourself get into things you don't want to."

"I know you care, Sam, but this is none of your business."

"I don't want him to hurt you."

"Are you saying I can't handle a relationship, Sam? Are you jealous because you're not him? You don't understand half the things I've been through, but he does. Sam, why can't you let go?"

"I don't think you're ready to make those kinds of decisions, to be in a relationship, Max…"

I could no longer stand there and listen. It was time to intervene.

"That's quite enough, Sam," I said in a low growl. "I would _never_ hurt Max."

"Can we go?" Max asked quietly, taking my hand. "Please, Fang."

"Sam, if you really want to help, then let Max have her space." I wasn't going to let myself get angry, not over something petty like this.

His eyes met mine and I stared him down. He grabbed his shopping cart and headed in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, let's go home," I whispered to Max.

We headed to the checkout line and then to the car. I felt like I was the one talking, Max just nodding silent.

"Max, what's wrong?" I finally gave her a question.

"Nothing, I don't know why I let Sam get to me like that," she shook her head.

I pulled into the garage and the door opened, Gazzy and Angel already waiting for us. They helped us take out the groceries, telling Iggy they wanted to make cookies.

"I'm gonna go shower," Max told me.

"Alright…"

She left without another word.

"What's up with her?" Iggy questioned.

I didn't answer him as I took a seat.

"Fang?" Ig placed a bowl on the table. "Fang, c'mon, now's not the time to be Mr. Silent and Strong."

"We had another encounter with Sam at the grocery store."

"That kid that lives across the street? The one that's been giving her a hard time about you?"

I said nothing and he took my silence as a yes.

"And you did do something about it, right, Fang?"

"I told him to leave her alone."

Iggy started to tell the kids what to do with the ingredients.

"The shower isn't running upstairs, by the way," Iggy muttered.

I stood and made my way up the stairs slowly, trying not to put too much weight on my bad leg. Max was lying on her bed, her back to the door. I sat down on the edge of what had become my side of the bed and rolled onto my side, ignoring

"Max," I said softly, putting my arm around her. "Max, are you alright?"

She rested her arm over mine, fingers finding their way between my own. "Promise you won't leave me, Fang."

I squeezed her hand. "Never, Max, I promise."

She turned to face me. "I just…I needed some time to clear my head."

"Of course." I kissed her forehead. "Should I go?"

"No, stay," she whispered.

And until the smell of cookies beckoned us from the kitchen, we lay there quietly together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not Alone – Chapter 21**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

My mom used to make the most amazing chocolate chip cookies, and Iggy's might have just come close to them. Yet as I started to the second one, I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Max…" I felt Fang put his hand on shoulder.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. "My mom just used to make…really great cookies."

Iggy stopped chewing on his cookie. "Oh gosh, Max, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I shook my head and managed to give him a shaky smile. "No, they're great, Ig, thanks."

He hesitantly began to start eating again and I wiped my eyes. Fang picked up a cookie, closing his eyes as he took the first bite.

"I've never had freshly baked cookies," he laughed. "God, Ig, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Iggy swallowed, looking a little dazed now. "I used to sit around the kitchen when my mom cooked. She'd read of recipes to me, tell me what she was doing. I…I never told you that, Fang?"

He shook his head, and then almost as a second thought, replied, "No, you didn't."

"Well, now you know," Iggy spoke so softly I could barely hear him.

Before I could say something, there was a knock on the door. Fang rose, putting a hand on my shoulder to keep me from standing. Nudge and him appeared a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, the garage door wasn't opened," she apologized, taking a cookie off the platter.

"It's alright," I insisted.

"Nudge, correct me if I'm wrong, but school ended an hour ago," Iggy remarked.

And that was when I realized Nudge was holding bags.

"I went shopping for Gazzy and Angel."

"Oh?" Angel's face brightened. "We haven't gotten new clothes in a long time!"

With their excitement erupting, Fang and I slipped out to the back porch to get some air.

* * *

"Max, do you know how to tie a tie?"

I turned to Fang who entered my room, nicely dressed in the clothes Nudge had gotten us to wear for Thanksgiving. Gazzy and Nudge were a little more excited about dressing up for Nudge, partly because she had bought them other clothes that they had been wearing for the past couple of days.

"I think so," I said, taking the tie from Fang, putting it around his neck.

He rested his arms around me after I finished and I looked up at him.

"You look nice," he said, almost anxiously.

I smiled. "So do you."

Maybe I was imagining it, but he started to lean in.

"MAX!"

He stopped, inches away from me.

I let out a laugh.

"Later," he sighed, taking my hand and we went down the stairs.

"Max! Gazzy can't do his tie!" Angel pointed at her brother who was standing in front of the mirror in the hallway. I motioned him over and did it quickly.

"Shall we go?" I inquired.

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Gazzy exclaimed.

They rushed to Fang's car and we went after them slowly.

"I hate dresses," I grumbled, closing the garage door. You could see one of my scars, just the beginning of it because the dress was cut a little lower than I liked.

Fang gave me one of his rare complete smiles, instead of one that seemed to be stuck halfway. "Max, you look beautiful."

It was hard not to smile back at him and he opened the car door before hobbling to the driver's side.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Nudge's house. She was waiting for us, standing on the porch in a dress. Angel and Gazzy jumped out of the car and she gave each of them a hug. Fang put his arm around me, leaning on me just a little. Inside, Iggy was already cooking in the kitchen with another woman, Nudge's adoptive mother.

She turned to us, giving us a warm smile. "Well, hello, it's so good to finally meet you."

Max introduced all of us and she insisted we sit in the family room, help ourselves to drinks. Fang grabbed a couple of sodas and we sat, watching some movie marathon.

"Iggy's not in a good mood." Fang had his eyes on the TV. "I couldn't remember why, and I still can't, but there's something about Thanksgiving he doesn't like. He invited us because he needs a distraction."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just, I don't know, watch yourself," he finished, taking a sip out of his soda.

I glanced into the kitchen. Iggy was sitting at the table, running his fingers through his hair. Nudge went over to him, rolling up his sleeves, trying to loosen his tie. I caught a glimpse of a scar that ran from his neckline to the side of his neck. He swatted Nudge's hand away, hiding the scar quickly. I touched my own scar and wondered how even with the people we were most comfortable around, we still felt we had to hide them. Now that I thought about it, Iggy was always in a collared shirt.

"Just get me a soda," Iggy snapped.

"Ig, the last thing you need is caffeine."

He said nothing and Nudge went to the fridge, producing a soda. I wondered what had him so wound up. A few minutes later, the oven beeped. Nudge began to set the table and I turned my attention back to the TV. Soon enough, they were calling us for dinner. We sat around the table, Nudge and Iggy across from Fang and me. Gazzy and Angel squeezed at one end of the table while Nudge's mom sat at the other.

"Shall we go around and say what we're thankful for?" Nudge's mom suggested. "I'll go first. I'm thankful that we're here today, sharing this wonderful food that Iggy cooked for us, that we're okay and we're moving forward."

Nudge went next. "I'm thankful that all of us here are safe, that we have a place to sleep and to eat, that we have each other. I'm thankful for Iggy's ability to cook and that we'll have many more Thanksgivings together."

Iggy was next and he let out a breath, as if he was trying to clear his head. "I'm thankful that I got through cooking all of this, that I've been lucky enough to have all of you around to keep me together."

"I'm thankful that Fang and Max saved us," Angel began sweetly. "And that Gazzy and I are safe together and also because we're having a real Thanksgiving for once."

It was hard not to smile at Angel. Even Iggy seemed to be less tense now.

"Well, I'm definitely thankful that Fang and Max came for us. I'm thankful for this food, that Nudge and Iggy have been helping us out too." Gazzy looked around at all of us. "Yeah, I guess that's it."

I thought for a while before I spoke. "I'm thankful that I'm here now, with all of you, that I don't have to spend Thanksgiving alone. I mean, we've all been through a hell of a lot of things. I guess we're definitely all thankful for surviving."

Fang was last, and we waited patiently for him to start.

"I'm thankful that I won't be spending Thanksgiving alone either, that I'm here with all of you, and that you put up with my times of silence." Fang paused, taking my hand under the table. "But I'm mostly thankful that I don't feel so lost anymore."

I got the feeling Fang was saying it was because of me that he didn't feel so lost anymore. Nudge caught my attention and gave me a grin. I squeezed Fang's hand and we started to pass around food.

* * *

Time had gone by slowly since the beginning of dinner. Gazzy and Angel were inside with Nudge, watching TV while Fang and I headed out back with Iggy to sit outside.

"You know why I hate Thanksgiving?" Iggy implored. "Because it was the day my father blinded me and violently beat me and my mother up. It was the day where everything went wrong, even though it had started out so perfectly. The last thing I ever saw was blood. My own blood. It's the one image that haunts me whenever I close my eyes. I cook because it's the last thing I have to hold onto about my mother."

Iggy touched his neck with his long fingers.

"What happened to your father?" I hadn't meant to ask that, but it had sort of just slipped out of my mouth.

"He killed himself." But it wasn't Iggy who answered, it was Fang.

Iggy nodded. "The bastard was a coward. Couldn't own up to anything he did."

"I'm sorry, Ig," I murmured.

But he only shrugged. "Every year seems a little less harder to deal with remembering. I just wanted to thank you for coming, to keep me occupied."

"Of course," I assured him. "Anytime."

And then quietly, we sat, the three of us, staring up at the stars until it grew cold out and Nudge came out to tell us Gazzy and Angel had fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A little bit about Iggy there and what happened to him. Thanks for reading! New chapter soon, hopefully.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not Alone – Chapter 22**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

We put the kids to bed and then Max led me up the stairs. She undid my tie and I put my arms around her, leaning in like I had earlier. I felt her arms go around my neck as our lips met. When we broke apart, breathless, she smiled up at me.

"I need to change," Max said, touching the scar at her neckline.

"Of course," I agreed. "I should probably go change too."

I headed to the door and then stopped, turning back to face her. "But Max, I'm serious, you really did look wonderful tonight. I know, we're all self conscious, and, well, yeah, I'll go change."

She gave me another smile and I grabbed clothes from the laundry downstairs, wondering what had gotten into me to say something like that. I pulled on my pajama pants and grabbed a t-shirt instead of my usual long sleeves shirt. When I got up the stairs, she was sitting on her bed, waiting for me, a pillow already waiting for me to put my leg on.

"Thanks," I told her.

She curled up against me. "No, thank you, Fang."

I reached and turned off the light. We talk a little bit about tonight, about Nudge and Iggy. I told her about when I had first met him, that he hadn't been as fearless as he was now, not being able to see and all. He had definitely had come a long way since back then.

"I don't think I've ever seen Iggy that upset before though," Max commented.

"He usually doesn't let things get to him," I told her. "It's just one of those things."

Max seemed to understand.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against Max. "We better go to sleep now."

"Why's that?" Max asked, kissing my cheek.

"Because it's late," I told her. "And my leg's gonna be killing me tomorrow."

"You'll be alright," she assured me.

"As long as you're around." I kissed her back. "Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

The Christmas craze was starting, although I had never been a part of it. Most of my Christmases were spent at the hospital, and there, I'd keep to myself on those two days. Iggy and Nudge used to try to get me to spend it with them, but I could never stand to see them happy when I was at my worst.

"I hate Christmas," Gazzy said emphatically as we sat watching TV, a commercial for a holiday sale coming on.

Angel sighed.

"C'mon, Angel, you know Christmas always meant more booze for our dad and another reason for him to hurt us," Gazzy was rubbing the arm his father had broken. "Christmas was never Christmas for us."

Max looked concerned.

"Christmas was always about being alone for me," I spoke slowly and Gazzy and Angel looked up at me, surprised to hear me talking as usual when I did.

"Our father would always get a tree, and sit on the couch and yell at us how to decorate it," Angel shook his head. "He made me not want to celebrate anything."

Gazzy shut off the TV. "Max, can we go outside?"

"Sure, the backyard," she nodded.

They went to get their shows and we followed them out. Max and I took a seat on the bench. She leaned against me, hand in mine, head on my shoulder.

"Christmas was always my favorite holiday." Max closed her eyes. "I was hoping we could put up a tree, bake some cookies."

"Max…"

"It's alright, Fang. They need to feel safe, and there's always next year." She gave me a smile I knew she was forcing.

* * *

Max was occupied warming up food in the microwave for the kids. I took the opportunity to slip away, taking the phone with me and dialing Nudge's house.

"Hey, what's up, Max?"

"Nudge, it's Fang."

"Oh," she took a second to respond. "Hey, Fang."

"I need your help," I told her.

"Of course," she agreed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, Gazzy and Angel aren't up for celebrating Christmas, and I know it disappointed Max because Christmas is her favorite holiday, and I need to get a gift for her, but I was hoping you'd help me pick something out."

"Well, sure, pick a day and I'll go to the mall with you after school. I'll think of something to tell Max," she said. "Oh, wait, don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah, with Dr. Theo."

"I'm going to see him too. I say that's our excuse to go together."

"Alright," I agreed.

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

I sighed as I hung up. Nudge, the talkative one. How the hell was I going to last spending an afternoon trying to shop for Max with her?


	23. Chapter 23

**Not Alone – Chapter 23**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, Fang?"

Fang shook his head. Nudge and he were heading over to see Dr. Theo today, leaving Iggy with me.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later then."

He nodded and followed Nudge out of the garage. I watched them pull out of the driveway and head down the street. Something told me that Nudge was doing a whole lot of talking and Fang was just ignoring her.

"So how's it going on your end?" I asked Iggy.

He shrugged. "Nudge is all excited for Christmas. We went to the mall the other day. Her mom's relatives are coming over, for Christmas and a few days after that. Nudge said I could stay but I'm thinking I might escape here after Christmas. I tried being around her relatives last year and I couldn't handle it."

"Well, you're always welcomed here," I promised him.

"It's only the beginning of December now, but it'll be Christmas before you know it," Iggy sighed. "The only problem with Christmas here is that there's no snow."

"You've been around snow?" That surprised me.

"Yes, a long time ago before my father dragged us here. I could have still been living in Virginia or somewhere on the west coast where we get snow. It's beautiful." Iggy let out a sigh. "Not that I could see it."

Gazzy and Angel were playing some old video game I had dug out of the downstairs closet. I was surprised they hadn't grown bored being stuck in this house the whole time. It only struck me now that, well, they hadn't been going to school and no one seemed to be missing them except their father.

"Ig, can I ask you something?"

Iggy leaned back on the couch, his pale blue eyes still for just a moment. "Of course, Max."

"How did your father blind you?"

"Ah, I haven't told you that much yet, have I? I should have told you." Iggy closed his eyes. "My mom had cooked this wonderful dinner for Thanksgiving. But my father was drunk. As always, trolling around the house, smashing things and breaking things. I learned not to get attached to anything for long. We were sitting, waiting for him. But we never got to eat because he pulled the tablecloth off the table, everything went to the floor. He got to my mom first with a kitchen knife. Then I don't know what the hell he did after that. He grabbed me, threw me against the wall, pulling out this syringe full of god knows what. Put it right into the side of my head. That's when things got fuzzy, and he tried to stab me too, but I stepped back and he ended up slashing my from my chest up to the side of my neck. I staggered away, dialed 911, and then I passed out. And he had fallen on his own knife, in his drunken stupor, trying to kill me. I should have died that night, I should have had brain damage or something, but I guess I was spared."

Iggy let out a laugh, his hand resting on his chest. "The doctor said I was lucky, but I sure as hell have never felt lucky at all. And I remember meeting Fang for the first time, not being able to see him, having to trust him. They told me he barely talked to anyone else. I'll never admit it to him, but that scared the shit out of me, but in a way, I had no other choice to trust him. I guess it worked out, didn't it? I resented being in the hospital, being trapped with others who had gone through far less abusive things, but I know, they needed help, and when Fang told me that he'd lost his mother too, I felt like I wasn't so alone anymore."

He sat up now, like thinking about this made him jumpy. "And then of course I met Nudge. Maybe things happen for a reason, Max. Maybe all of this was destined somehow, like you were supposed to meet Fang and help Gazzy and Angel. I don't know, but it makes things feel better when you think of it that way instead of thinking why didn't I do anything to save them."

Iggy had a point, and we sat there without speaking for a while, just the sound of the TV. Finally, I spoke. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if you could go back?"

"Sometimes. But I get the feeling I would have wound up in the same place anyway, sooner or later." Iggy gave me a small smile. "But I really am glad you got Fang out of the hospital."

* * *

Fang and Nudge came back just in time for dinner. We sat, Gazzy and Angel arguing over who had really won the game, Nudge insisting she would cut Iggy's food up for him even though Iggy could use a butcher knife to cut meat when he cooked.

"Dr. Theo said he's going to try taking me off my depression medication," Fang said in a low tone, staring at his food. "It's been a while since he's tried that."

"And what happened last time?" I asked, hoping that the answer wouldn't throw Fang into one of his moody states where everything seems to bother him except me.

"Nothing really. I just couldn't handle it, the nightmares mostly." Fang finally began to eat. "Maybe it'll be alright this time."


	24. Chapter 24

**Not Alone – Chapter 24**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

In my entire life, I had never bought anyone a gift. Nudge had dragged me around the mall, and I went around nervously remembering I had seen Angel and Gazzy's father here.

"How about jewelry?" she had suggested.

And then she pushed me into a jewelry shop. Max didn't strike me as that kind of person, but it was there I found something. Well, with Nudge's help. I remember those nights out at the cliff with Max, and how we had discussed flying. There was a pair of necklaces with winged pendants, each side with a place to engrave a name. Nudge approved of them, and I got one engraved with my name, and one with Max's. Together, the two necklaces made a pair of wings, and I hoped that maybe it would appeal to Max.

I lay awake in bed now, Max curled up in a ball next to me. In the distance, cars whizzed by. Perhaps happy families preparing for the holidays. The idea of family had made me feel so alone before, but now I realized Max and the others were the family I had been missing all my life. I knew I made them feel safe, but they made me feel safe too, a sense of security that I was wanted and cared for.

Still, I was restless tonight. The does on my depression meds would be taking a decline, and I'd be launching myself into the unknown. I hoped that maybe at least with Max's help, I could make it this time, but she had her own demons to battle, and I promised myself I'd do my best to help her conquer hers first.

"You're not sleeping."

"No, I'm not," I responded.

She slipped her hand into mine, her other hand around my arm, trying to soothe me. "You know, if you don't sleep, it'll only be harder."

I let out a breath, trying to relax.

"Why aren't you asleep then?" I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her.

"Because I worry about you," she admitted after a moment, fingers weaving themselves between mine.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me." I closed my eyes. "I should be worrying about you."

"No, we got each others back, Fang," she corrected, squeezing my hand. "Get some sleep, please?"

"Alright," I said, mostly in hopes she would try to get some too. "And Max?"

"Yes, Fang?"

I never expected the next three words to ever slip out of my mouth, but they were the words that came next. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

The weeks up until Christmas went by slowly. It was a cycle of going to the hospital, the supermarket, and then back home to Max's place. Gazzy and Angel didn't get out much, except to go to Iggy's house. We couldn't risk people seeing them. I determined that the only reason they hadn't been reported missing was because their father didn't want anyone to know what he was doing to them. It didn't seem to bother them that they were stuck in one place all the time though, and I think that gave Max some comfort.

Through the windows of the neighbors' houses, you could see Christmas trees. Max pointed them out every time we drove by them, saying how nice they all looked. It was a week before Christmas now, and Max's house remained undecorated. I felt bad, and one day I managed to get out alone, having Iggy and Nudge distract Max.

My trip was a quick one to a store down the street. They had artificial Christmas trees in all sizes. A small one would do, and I planned to set it up in her bedroom, hoping it would cheer her up a bit. She seemed distracted lately, and I was already struggling as I was at the end of being weaned off my depression medication. And maybe if I could make her smile, I'd find a way to lift my own spirits.

With a tree half my height, already with lights, I paid and headed back to my car, hoping I could have this set up by tonight. That was when Sam appeared, just as I was getting into the driver's seat.

"Where's Max?" he asked me.

"At home," I muttered, putting the key into the ignition.

"And you left her alone?"

"She's not alone," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Of course not," Sam shook his head. "I…"

"Sam, today is not a good day to piss me off," I growled at him, grabbing him by the collar.

"I have no patience. I have nothing to holding my emotions back, so if I were you, I'd walk away, Sam."

Sam pulled me out of the car, digging his heel into my bad leg. "And why's that, Fang?"

I took in a deep breath, feeling the side of my face scrape across the ground. "For your own good."

He kicked me in the leg and I lay there for a moment, watching him disappear into the store.

* * *

My leg was throbbing when I woke up. I had made it home and then passed out right after I told Max what happened. Looking around, I was in her room, and I wondered how I had ended up in here. The bag with the box sat in the corner of the room, and I sighed, wondering if Max had already seen it, and maybe that she even thought it would be stupid.

My crutches rested against the bedside table, a glass of water and my painkillers sitting near it. I was lucky Max looked after me like that. Using one of the crutches, I got up and moved towards the box, assembling the small tree in the corner of her room. Just as I plugged it in, the door opened.

"Fang you shouldn't be…" Max trailed off. "Is that a Christmas tree?"

I took a seat next to it. "It is."

She smiled. "Is that what you went out for?"

"Well, I just thought it would be nice," I mumbled.

Max sat down next to me, taking my hand gingerly. "I think it's quite nice."

I felt myself smiling, just a little. She kissed me on the cheek, her head falling to my shoulder. And that was when I noticed the bandages on her hand.

"What happened to you?" I touched her hand and she winced.

"I went and punched Sam in the face, maybe a little too hard," she said, a tinge of amusement in her voice. "But it's just a little sore. He'll be alright after the black eye goes away."

I put my arm around her, shaking my head. "You don't have to go put yourself in harm's way for me. You've done that enough already."

"Nah, Sam deserved it," Max said with a grin. "C'mon, there's some food downstairs waiting for us."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! School work is really bogging me down, so I'll try to get updates up when I can!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Not Alone – Chapter 25**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang's mood seemed to have its highs and lows now that he was totally off his medication. The pain didn't help either, sending him into a state of frustration because of being unable to walk without aid. But at least when the end of the day came to settle down in bed, the Christmas tree dimly lighting up my bedroom, he managed to loosen up a little, and I was thankful for that.

"Christmas is tomorrow," I said, trying to make conversation. "Iggy said he might come around to escape Nudge's family."

"They're not really her family." Fang pulled the blankets over us.

"Her _adopted_ family," I corrected.

"Nudge fits in well with them." Fang let out a yawn. "Iggy always feels out of place because he can't see."

"Wouldn't you?"

He answered with silence.

"Well, goodnight, Fang."

Grunting in response, he rolled on his side, facing me, putting his arm around me.

"I got you a present," he murmured into my ear.

"A present?"

"Yeah, I'll give it to you tomorrow." He kissed me softly. "Goodnight, Max."

Smiling, I closed my eyes and settled my fingers between his.

As perfect as that had all seemed, I knew Fang hadn't been sleeping well again. So the next morning when I woke, it worried me that I rolled over and found his side of the bed empty. The Christmas tree caught my attention as it usual did, and I spotted a small box with a bow under the tree. I got out of bed and went over to it, finding a note.

_Merry Christmas Max!_

_Nudge helped me pick this out. I was thinking you couldn't have a tree without a present. Well, I hope you like it. _

_-Fang_

Before I could start to open the box, Fang entered the room. He set his crutches up against the bed and took a seat next to me, wincing.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," I said.

He motioned to the box. "Open it."

I undid the bow and pulled the lid off of the box, revealing a jewelry box. Jewelry wasn't really my thing, but when I opened the velvet covered box, I felt myself smile.

"Fang, they're beautiful."

He gave me a small smile. "I didn't really think you'd go for hearts or anything. Besides, it's not really my thing either."

I laughed and his smile grew as he took the necklace with his name on it and fastened it around my neck. Then he took the one with my name, draping it around his own. His was on a longer chain than mine.

"Shall we go eat breakfast with the others now?" Fang held out his hand. "Gazzy and Angel have been waiting for you to wake."

"Thank you, Fang."

He nodded and I took his hand.

* * *

Fang mellowed out a little as Christmas went by. I knew he was doing it to try to make me happy, and I hoped he wasn't letting whatever frustration he felt build up inside. I had went out and rented a bunch of movies for Gazzy and Angel to watch since there was nothing but Christmas specials on.

Then Iggy arrived, bearing groceries, some things to occupy the younger ones, and a backpack.

"I think I might sleep here for a day or two if you don't mind," Iggy had said as soon as he walked in the door, barely waving goodbye to Nudge. "I'll cook all your meals. I brought some food."

Believe it or not, but Iggy seemed to be in a worse mood than Fang. He was content with being alone in the kitchen and baking cookies by himself, snapping at Angel who had asked to help.

"I'll talk to him," Fang said quietly as we sat with Gazzy and Angel, watching a movie. "Let him have his peace first."

And when Iggy had finished, he did bring a plate full of cookies over, offering them to us. Angel seemed to have forgiven him already though, snatching up one and devouring it quickly. He took a seat on Fang's other side, closing his eyes.

"Nudge's family, well besides her Mom, treats me like I'm a five year old," said Iggy. "I mean, I practically cooked half the entire meal and they just laughed and complimented me with insincerity."

"I'm sorry, Ig." Fang frowned.

"It's not your fault. I mean, you don't treat me that way."

Fang regarded him with a look of concern.

"I don't think I can go back to school, Fang, and have people treat me like that all the time. And it's impossible for me to lead a normal life, but somehow I'm still stuck wanting that instead of being content with the fact that I'm here alive and well."

"No one wants to be treated that way." Fang's responses to Iggy were shorter than the comforting words that he would give me, but I guess Iggy was used to it, and he seemed to appreciate what Fang was trying to point out to him.

"If I don't go back, I'm going to disappoint Nudge. Maybe I feel like I'm disappointing myself," he said after a while. "It's just…This has all been so hard. It's like whatever I try to do to prove that I'm capable of anything isn't enough for people to _see_ that I'm no less than they are. It makes me feel useless! They say one person can change the world, and yet I can't seem to make a single change in my life, or any of the ones around me."

Fang leaned forward and took a cookie from the plate set on the coffee table. "I sheltered myself from the world. I was angry at it. Maybe I still am. If it weren't for you, Iggy, I probably would be someplace far worse than where I am right now. If Nudge hadn't come along and lifted your spirits, I might have given up on finding happiness. I may have gotten you back on your feet, Iggy, but if it was you who came along and showed me that I shouldn't give up on hope, and on finding someone who would understand me. So don't you dare tell me that you're useless! Don't you dare tell me that you're not capable of making change for the better. You saved me, whether you believe it or not, and I wouldn't have reached Max if you didn't come along. I wouldn't be here today without you."

Iggy blinked a few times. He looked like he might cry.

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me, Fang." Iggy's voice quavered, a shaky smile growing. "Thank you…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm working on a lot of stuff. School gets in the way unfortunately. But I'll get an update out ASAP.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Not Alone – Chapter 26**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

It was New Year's Eve. Iggy was cooking, having spent the past week here. Nudge had dropped by a few times, but she and Iggy didn't appear to be on speaking terms, and Iggy's resentment towards her family was probably one of the many reasons. I wanted to say something to them, and I tried talking to Iggy, but he didn't want to talk about it, and he seemed like he was in an alright mood, so I wasn't going to push him.

But Max seemed worried about them. I told her that they would be alright after the holidays were over. And maybe that was what I was hoping. It was hard though because Iggy and Nudge still had their own wounds to heal, and as much as they wanted to help each other, I knew that they needed their space.

My leg was bothering me, which wasn't a surprise because it was always bothering me.

"Why don't you get some air," Max suggested. "I'll look after everyone."

I nodded, pushing myself up with my crutches and heading to the front door. Across the street and diagonally I could see a cop car in front of Sam's house. There was a cop sitting inside, and I wondered what would make a person want to give up spending time with family, and that I would have given anything to have one last minute to tell my mother how sorry I was.

I sat on the front step, thinking about Max and the others. Nudge had left on the verge of tears today. Max had tried to go after her, but she had pulled out of the driveway before Max could even say anything.

Cars went down the street, parking at Sam's house. He must have been having a party, and I was surprised he hadn't tried to invite Max. Or maybe he had given up. I often wondered if I should feel bad for people like him. And if I didn't feel bad, my hatred might just kick in, and I wasn't sure that was the best thing to let happen.

It was a little too chilly for Arizona, and I shivered, giving the cop car one last look before hobbling back inside. I wished my leg would get better, but I had to remind myself I had given up on hoping for miracles a long time ago.

After dinner, Iggy trudged off to his room. He was avoiding the chance I might take at trying to talk to him again, but he was also avoiding the celebration. At least as much as Gazzy and Angel had resented Christmas, they were excited to stay up late. Unlike them, I was ready to go to sleep.

"You can go to bed," Max said, settling against me on the couch.

I shook my head. "I'll stay up with you."

She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

Angel had to wake her brother up before midnight, and they counted down, dancing around the room, banging pots and pans. I had been ready to go asleep a long time ago, but the ruckus had waken me up again.

"You look like someone just slapped you across the face," Max laughed, putting her arms around me.

I grunted, resting my arms around her.

She stood on her tip toes, leaning up to kiss me. "Happy New Year, Fang."

I kissed her back. "Happy New Year, Max."

* * *

We were two weeks into January now and Nudge's relatives were finally leaving. Iggy was packing his bags, apologizing that he hadn't made breakfast yet. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or if maybe he was a little excited to be going back to Nudge's place.

There was a knock on the garage door and I heard Max going to answer it.

"Nudge is here."

Iggy zipped his bag up. "Alright, thanks, Fang."

I started out of the room, Iggy trailing behind. He went to Nudge, and she gave him a hug.

"You ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," he whispered. Then he turned to Max. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Hey, you come back any time you want and cook all our meals, alright?" Max grinned. "See ya around, okay?"

He gave her a small smile, letting Nudge take his bags and his hand, and they went out the garage.

* * *

Iggy never went back to school, to Nudge's dismay. We had grown accustomed to his presence around the house, often coming by when Nudge dropped him off be heading off to school. But the weather was warming up and I was back to walking with my usual limp.

"Let's go for a walk," Max said. "Iggy said he'd keep track of the kids."

"Not watching after though," I muttered, giving her a smug look.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, before Nudge comes back. Then we're going to have to figure out dinner."

We went through the garage, walking down the driveway. She had her arm looped around mine, as if she were afraid I might fall or something.

"What're you smiling at?" she frowned.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "It's just, you amuse me."

"Do I now?"

"Yes…" But before I could go on, a cop car pulled up beside us. Max's grip on my arm tightened. There was something wrong about this.

"I have been waiting so long to get you back for what you did to me!" And with the blink of an eye, the man, who I later realized was Angel and Gazzy's father, was out of the car, pinning me to the ground.

"FANG!"

And then a feeling I never thought I'd experience again.

Darkness.

* * *

**The last update of 2010 for me. All the best. I'll have more for you in 2011! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Not Alone – Chapter 27**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Angel and Gazzy's father had beaten Fang up and drugged us. When I regained consciousness, we were in my basement, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Fang surrounding me.

"Are you okay, Max?" Iggy asked, sensing that I was awake.

"I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my vision to focus. Angel was curled up next to Gazzy who now had a swollen eye. She seemed unharmed though, and he had arm around her, trying to be strong, but it looked like he was very upset, and I felt bad.

"W…W…We dropped Fang when we were trying to carry him down the stairs." Gazzy let out a breath. "Well, halfway. My father made Iggy and I carry both you and Fang down, and Fang was a lot heavier than you, and my arm is still…it still hurts…I…I lost my grip…And Iggy can't see…"

"It's ok, Gazzy," I assured him. "Fang will be okay."

"B…but look at his leg." Gazzy flinched.

I looked, and shuddered. It looked mangled. Fang wasn't going to take that well, but I wasn't going to admit that to Gazzy either.

"How long have I been out?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Iggy muttered. "A while."

"Fang's going to hate us," Gazzy whimpered.

I shook my head. "No, you did all you could. You didn't have a choice. Fang will understand."

Gazzy didn't seem convinced and Iggy already looked defeated.

And then something crossed my mind. "Nudge…"

Iggy shook his head. "We heard her a while back, screaming. We were hoping he'd put her down here, but he hasn't."

We sat in silence, footsteps echoing above in the emptiness of the basement. Iggy had his eyes closed, listening for a sign, hoping that Nudge would be okay.

"Max…"

Fang's voice startled us. Iggy looked like he was ready to spring up.

"Hey, Fang." I said softly. "Don't…just stay still, alright?"

He rested his head back against my leg, letting out a grown, face contorting with pain.

"What happened?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I think…"

His eyes widened as they focused onto his leg. But I couldn't let him panic.

"Fang!" I forced his eyes to meet mine. "You're going to be okay. _We're going to be okay_. We'll find a way out of this mess and you're going to be okay."

He let out a breath, nodding.

I smoothed out his hair, hoping I could somehow emit comforting thoughts to Fang. Glancing around, Iggy now sat biting his lip. Gazzy had busied himself with draping his sweatshirt around his sleeping sister. At least Angel looked, for the most part, untouched by her father.

"Someone's….There's more than two people walking around up there." Iggy broke the silence finally. "Nudge sounds okay…"

Fang winced, and took my hand, catching me off guard. "Max, are you okay?"

I almost laughed at the question. "Yeah, don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

He seemed a little bit more relieved now, but almost unaware that Iggy looked like he was going to pass out from the anxiety.

The door opened, light flooding from above the stairs.

"MAX! GET UP HERE!" A harsh voice demanded.

Fang let go of my hand slowly, Nudge scattering down the stairs and towards Iggy as I walked slowly towards the light. A man in a police uniform, Angel and Gazzy's father no doubt, was waiting for me. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me into the sitting room.

Sam sat there, waiting.

"Max, are you okay?" He asked as I was forced to sit next to him on the couch.

I was being restrained now, held by the arm, and I knew lashing out wasn't going to work to my advantage now.

"Mr. North told me all about Fang," said Sam. "Everything Fang didn't tell you."

I shook my head. "You're being lied to."

"He's a criminal, Max. He's suicidal. He's _a danger to society_." Sam lifted his hand and the n retracted it. "His father was a criminal, just like yours. He was in league with your father. He's trying to finish what your father and his father started!"

"Don't you see he's trying to use you, Sam?" I shook my head. "You don't know how to let go of your feelings for me. You think that you're going to win me over by looking like a hero, but you're not."

Sam wasn't listening though. "You can come with me, Max. And you'll be safe."

"I'm not leaving the others."

"That's enough, Sam!" North snapped. "You've had your chance."

He pulled me to my feet, pushing me to the basement. Sam started to protest, but North slammed the door and I could no longer make out their words. I descended the stairs, angered by Sam and his stupid feelings for me. But part of me knew that Sam could be our ticket out of here.

When I reached the bottom, I saw Gazzy kneeling over Fang. "Max is back. You're gonna be okay, like she said."

I took a seat next to Fang, taking his hand. Nudge had her face buried into Iggy's chest, his arms around her. He looked a little dazed.

Gazzy was trying to get up, but he was tired, and it looked like he just wanted to collapse on the floor next to Fang.

And then Fang's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Gazzy by the wrist. Gazzy looked terrified.

"Gazzy…" Fang let out a deep breath. "I don't blame you…"

His hand released Gazzy's wrist, eyes closing. Gazzy looked shocked, and got up, almost falling before he staggered towards his sister and taking a seat. The next few hours went on in silence, footsteps from Sam and North echoing in the bare basement. I watched out the small window that let the last of today's light in. Night would be falling soon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Not Alone –Chapter 28**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

I drifted in and out of consciousness. A day must have gone by now because the sun was showing through the window again. But my sense of time was lost. The pain was numbing now. I held onto Max's hand, like it was the only thing keeping me attached to reality, that I could slip through the cracks at any moment and lose it all.

Sam was sticking around, giving us our meals, ignoring Max as she begged him to help us out of here, that I needed medical attention. If I wasn't in so much pain, I might have laughed at the fake story he believed in. But now I was just angry that he could be so stupid. How could anyone be so stupid? Then again, emotions and feelings were very powerful things. I just thought there was a better way to rationalize his feelings for Max.

As the light grew stronger outside, Angel and Gazzy's father, who we had been referring to as North, which I knew was his last name, stormed down here and dragged Gazzy and Angel upstairs without any warning. We listened in pain as the let out cries of pain. Max shuddered, staring at the concrete floor, her hand still tangled in mine as we avoided exchanging looks. She looked like she wanted to cry, and I wished there was more I could do to comfort her and everyone else.

Iggy went next. We didn't hear anything from him though. I knew he wasn't going to give in. And when North came back, Iggy barely able to hold himself up, he had his eyes set on Nudge.

"NO!" Iggy threw himself at North.

Almost with disgust, North punched Iggy in the stomach and I watched him crumble to the ground. North pulled out his gun, pointing it at Iggy. But now Iggy wasn't thinking. He was trying to get back up, already looking battered enough.

"You _bastard_!" Iggy spat. "How can you just do this to us?"

And then, almost in slow motion, North backed up, and turned his aim to me, firing into my leg. The sound was deafening, but the pain that came next was pain beyond what I had ever imagined, pain beyond what I had experienced before.

"Please," Nudge begged. "Take me…"

He hauled her upstairs by the arm.

"Iggy! Iggy!" Max was panicking now, and things were starting to go dark around the edges. "Iggy give me your belt!"

Iggy wasn't registering what she was saying.

"_Your belt, Iggy!_"

He unbuckled his belt, tossing it to Max. She caught it and started to tighten it around my leg. I let out a cry of pain as she jostled my leg.

"Fang!" Max kept her focus on me. "Fang, look at me. Focus on me. You're going to be okay. I promise. I need you to relax."

I nodded, shutting my eyes as she finally fastened the belt around my leg. Her hand knotted into mine soon after, and I gripped onto it tightly, wishing the pain away.

* * *

North would have taken Max after Nudge, but Sam had arrived, and he had become distracted. That was a small blessing.

Gazzy said he was angry. Angry that Gazzy and Angel had been able to escape. He had told both of them that their mother was dead, and while Angel truly believed she wasn't, Gazzy was starting to have his doubts. Nudge had been subjected to cleaning clothes for North. Which didn't seem like much of a punishment because Gazzy almost laughed when she told us.

As for Iggy, well, he didn't say much about what North had done to him, and I tried to not think of the worst. We didn't press him on the matter, but every time I found myself waking up and then being lulled back asleep by my pain, I'd hear Nudge whispering to him.

"Max…" It hurt to talk. Or maybe I was just too tired. "Max, I'm cold."

She settled next to me, her arm coming over my chest. "I'm sorry, Fang."

I rested my hand on top of hers, my other arm resting around her. It was better than nothing.

"Max…" I whispered into her ear. "Max, if I don't…"

"No, I'm not going to let you talk like that, Fang."

I breathed out, slowly. "No, please, listen. If I don't make it out of here, I need you to promise me that you won't give up. That you'll make sure the others are safe. Promise me that, Max."

"Only if you promise you won't give up too."

"I promise, Max." I gave her hand a squeeze with the strength I had left. "And Max, I love you. I'd do this all over again if it meant getting to you."

She shut her eyes, holding tears back, and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

**I'm putting this at the end of the chapters I update over the next few days just as a statement now that I've finished reading the newest Max Ride book, _Angel_.**

**My honest opinion is that it was good. It lived up to my realistic expectations, although I find myself a little frustrated because it's not exactly what I wanted. But there's still one more book, you must remember when you're reading it. The ending needs to be good, or we'll be left with a feeling that all this was wasted.**

**Just a suggestion, don't go into reading _Angel_ with a hatred for any of the characters. Take a deep breath and let them speak for themselves, and you'll realize that things may be complicated, but Patterson is definitely setting up an ending that could be good (as I'm hoping), or it could be a disaster, but let's not ponder that because no matter what happens, I'll still be sitting here writing fanfics until people stop reading and reviewing them.**

**My inbox is opened for opinions once you've read _Angel_. I'd like to know how you felt about it.  
**

**And thanks for reading, as always. I'll be sure to update soon**

**}MyNameIsCAL{**


	29. Chapter 29

**Not Alone – Chapter 29**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang was barely aware of what was going on. He had lost a lot of blood. At least the bullet had gone through. _At least_.

"How is he?" Iggy's voice was hoarse. He wasn't sleeping. He hadn't been sleeping. We had been down here for three days now.

"We have to get him out of here," I said in a whisper. "He's exhausted. I'm not sure how much longer he's going to last."

Iggy let out a sigh.

"Are you okay, Iggy?" I poised the question because North seemed to be taking all his anger out on Iggy, but Iggy refused to discuss what was happening.

"I'm fine, Max." Even in the dark I could tell he was lying. He didn't even sound like he was trying to hide it.

Footsteps echoed above us.

"Sam is still here." Iggy coughed a few times before speaking again. "He's arguing with North again. I'm surprised North hasn't threatened him yet."

"He's using Sam. Sam is obedient, unlike us." I shook my head.

We lapsed back into silence as there was a loud crash upstairs and then a _bang_ sound. A gunshot, the one sound I would never ever forget since Fang I had seen him been shot twice.

"Max…" Fang stirred, muttering. "Max…I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, Fang, it's ok." It seemed the only thing Fang said when he was conscious were apologies.

The basement door swung open, the light flickering on. Sam stood before us, a gun in his hand.

"I…I shot him…" Sam looked a little dazed. "Let's get all of you out of here. I called 911."

I wished I could have warned him, but North had come barreling down the stairs behind him, a baseball bat in hand, and whacked Sam over the head. We watched him crumple to the ground in horror.

"I should have killed all of you when I had the chance!" North was clutching his side, his shirt stained with blood, baseball bat in his other hand.

He was reaching for the gun, but I bolted up, throwing him off guard and he flew back into the wall. I kicked the gun away before he pinned me to the floor. Things went blurry for a minute, but I tried to fight back.

"You think you can get away," North spat in my face. "Your father sends his regards, Max."

I managed to free my leg and kneed him in the side. He rolled off me, cursing in pain. Sirens echoed in the distance. We only needed to hold him off for a minute longer.

"I'm here to finish what he started." North had this fire burning in his eyes. Before I knew it, he had recomposed himself and swung the bat, clipping me in the arm. I fell back, and he dropped the bat, falling after me, his hands slamming my wrists to the hard floor. "Your struggling is useless."

But I squirmed anyway until he punched me in the face, making things start to fade around me.

"I'm going to kill you like your father should have," North growled, producing a knife. He pulled down the collar of my shirt, tearing it to reveal one of my scars. "And I hope you never forget how _worthless_ and _pathetic_ your life is."

He raised the knife, reading to plunge down. I braced myself, hoping that he would miss, that he would just get me in the shoulder or something. I closed my eyes, ready for the worst.

_BANG!_

The gunshot was deafening. North fell off of me. The last thing I could remember were the paramedics putting me onto a stretcher. Everything was dark after that.

* * *

I remember when I woke up in the hospital after my father attacked me, I was alone. I was alone and scared and I remember exactly everything that had happened. Dr. Theo had come. He told me everything that had happened, and it took me a long time to wrap my head around his news, and when it finally hit me, I felt like I had cried for days. And then there was just numbness.

This time was different though. When I woke, Iggy sat on a chair a few feet from the bed, his eyes fixed on the floor. He sensed that I was awake, his eyes falling in my direction.

"Max," he breathed out. "How're you feeling?"

"Fang…"

"They put him through surgery, but I haven't seen Dr. Theo so no one can tell me about his condition." Iggy sounded exhausted. "I'm sure he's fine, Max."

"Where are the others?"

Iggy shifted his weight. "Nudge is being questioned by the police. And they have Gazzy and Angel. But Dr. Theo promised they would be okay."

I felt like my head was spinning, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass. "What about Sam and North?"

"They got taken to the hospital too. I don't know what happened to them." Iggy sunk back into the chair. "You have a concussion, by the way. And your arm is broken. It's nothing serious. Well, it is serious, but I mean, you're gonna be okay. Just, you should rest. I'll wake you if there's any news."

I wanted to say something more, but I felt myself drifting again.

* * *

The next two days went by slowly. Dr. Theo had informed us of Fang's condition. He was being sedated, the pain would be overwhelming, according to the doctor. They had to use metal screws and plates to piece Fang's leg back together. Although the gunshot itself hadn't done any bone damage, which we had to take as a relief.

"It's going to be a long recovery for him," Dr. Theo said. "And this of course isn't the first time he's had bone damage to this leg. But the injury is manageable. He needs to know that he can't give up on recovery and walking again."

I nodded, realizing that Dr. Theo was only telling me this because I was going to be the one pulling Fang through the new mess North had created for us.

The good doctor also told me Gazzy and Angel would be staying in the hospital, entering into the program as the authorities searched for their mother. It was safe for them there, and I had a feeling they would be more comfortable too.

"You can visit them whenever you'd like," the doctor added. "But I'll make sure they're alright, don't you worry."

I sat in Fang's hospital room now. It would be tomorrow that he would have to wake up and come back to the pain.

But he had saved me. It was Fang who had shot North. I owed Fang my life. It should have been me suffering instead of him.

Unfortunately, tomorrow, he would come back to the reality that North had survived, It wasn't that I wished death upon North, because wishing death upon anyone felt like bad karma, especially after all the things I had been through. It was just hard to think that we would have to find ourselves back in court, facing him.

As for Sam. He was okay. Sam had suffered a more severe concussion than I had, but Dr. Theo mentioned in passing that he would be staying in the hospital for a few nights before they discharged him. In a way, Sam's change of heart had been the reason we survived too, but I wasn't sure I could face him because it was hard not to blame him for what had happened to us.

Visiting hours were long past, but I had no intention of going home. I couldn't go back there anymore. Not alone anyway. The local paper and media was all over this story, and I intended to stay away from them like I had done last time.

Last time. It was like I was used to it or something.

"You're going to be okay, Fang," I said, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "We're going to get through this together, and we're going to defy the odds, alright? We're not going to give up, like you said."

I let some silence go by, hoping my words would somehow sink into his head.


	30. Chapter 30

**Not Alone – Chapter 30**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"Max…"

"Hey, Fang." Her eyes seemed to be glistening with tears. Or maybe my vision was still fuzzy. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

I blinked a few times. "Like shit."

She laughed, her hand slipping into mine. I squeezed it weakly, looking down at my legs. They were covered by the blankets, but I had a fear I'd wake up without one of them.

"They put you on morphine," Max said quietly. "Your surgery went well, but, uhm, they've got all these metal screws and plates in your leg. Dr. Theo says you'll be able to walk again with rehab."

I closed my eyes. "The pain is only going to get worse."

"Well…yeah…" Max looked like she was going to start crying. I realized her right arm was in a sling, and I remembered that North had whacked her with a baseball bat.

"I'll be alright." I squeezed her hand again, a little stronger than last time. "Where are the others?"

"Dr. Theo entered Gazzy and Angel into the program for now. He said the cops would be looking for her mom, and for now, they'd probably be the most comfortable there anyway. Nudge and Iggy are over there too." She hesitated. "Both North and Sam were taken to the hospital too. Sam had a concussion, and he'll be in the hospital for a few more days. As for North, well, he made it…"

I shot North, but that bastard had survived.

"You should go home, Max." I shifted my thoughts elsewhere.

She shook her head. "Fang…I don't even think I can think about walking back in there alone. And the cops are there, and the news has been reporting about it for days. I can't…"

And then she burst into tears, burying her head into the side of my leg.

"Shhh, Max it's ok," I whispered. "Max, c'mere."

She climbed onto the bed, curling up next to me. I put my around her, trying to be careful of her other arm. "We're gonna be okay, Max. I promise."

"I…I know…" And still the tears flowed, but right now, maybe that's what we needed.

* * *

The pain ebbed back slowly as they reduced my morphine dosage. Dr. Theo had come in a few times to speak to me. I asked him about the others, and he said that they were alright, telling me that he would let them visit me whenever they wanted. I also was questioned by the police, and now that I thought about it, I probably remembered the least, as they asked me about what the others had said and all I could tell them that was I had been in pain. And the police made me uncomfortable anyway. I found my words getting choked up in the back of my throat, making it hard to tell them even what I could remember.

Max rarely left my side, except when I had been questioned and once when Dr. Theo spoke to me. It was a relief though to see that she was getting sleep. My father was back in my nightmares, and I slept little. During the day, Max kept me occupied with the TV and talking about anything she could think of, avoiding the news and talking about what was going on outside these walls.

"Once your leg is more stable, Dr. Theo said I could take you around the hospital in a wheelchair. We can go visit the others, go sit outside for a while." Max gave me a small smile.

I wanted to smile back, but I just felt so tired.

"Iggy said he was going to come see you today. Nudge told me he's been having a hard time." Max shook her head. "He's been wanting to talk to you though."

I nodded, wondering if maybe Iggy would tell me what was bothering him.

We sat there watching some cartoon that looked like something Gazzy and Angel would watch. Max sat holding an unopened water bottle. I vaguely recalled seeing the same one this morning. Quietly, I took it from her.

"Oh, are you thirsty? Let me open that for you." She tried grabbing it back.

"Don't be silly, Max," I said. "You just didn't want to ask me to open it."

I uncapped it and handed it back to her. She took a sip from it.

"It was just a bottle, Max. Don't…don't make me feel useless." I recapped it for her.

"I'm sorry."

But I gave her a smile anyway. "It's alright, Max."

She looked down at her arm, frowning.

"Max." I took her hand. "Don't think about it, okay?"

I wanted to say more, but there was a knock on the door and Iggy entered. He was limping a little, exhaustion set into his face.

"Fang," he forced a smile. "Hey, Max."

"Hi, Iggy," she answered quietly.

He dropped into the chair beside my bed, letting out a breath. "How're you doing, Fang? I'm really glad you're okay."

"I'm doing alright." I didn't want to lie to him just to make him feel better. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "Hey, Max, do you think I could have a minute alone with Fang?"

She slid off the bed and nodded. "I'll take a walk down to the vending machine then."

"Thanks."

I waited until Max closed the door. "So what's up, Ig?"

His lip seemed to be trembling. "We've all got our trust issues, right? But when everything was taken from me, I had to learn to trust people again, and I started with you. Every since life came crashing down on me, I had you." Iggy sucked in a breath, eyes shut now. "I know you're thinking why don't I just go talk to Nudge, but I don't think I want the comfort I know she's going to give me. You'll take it better than anyone else, but I'm not ready yet, Fang. I just…I need you to know that North did unspeakable things to me. You need to know that I'm hurting more than I'll ever admit to the others. But for my sanity, someone needs to know that I'm not okay."

"What did North do to you, Iggy?"

He slouched against the side of my bed, breaking into sobs. I hadn't seen Iggy like this since I had met him the first time. Slowly, I rested my hand on his shoulder, wishing I knew of a better way to comfort him, wishing I had more to say.

"I…I have to go now…" He stood. "Th…Thanks…F…Fang."

I watched him go, his shoulder hitting the doorway on the way out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Not Alone – Chapter 31**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

It was inevitable that we were going to find ourselves in a mess with cops, lawyers, and reporters. Fang was finally getting discharged tomorrow, but we were supposed to meet with the lawyer that helped me through my trial against my father. He had spoken to all of us a few times. The idea that we even had to be put through this was unfathomable. But I knew North wasn't going to make this easy for us.

Nudge was back at home now, but Iggy was still in the hospital. Fang knew something that we didn't, but I wasn't going to push him to tell me. When Iggy wanted to tell all of us, including Nudge, he would.

As for Angel and Gazzy, things were being worked out with child services. Their mother was still missing, but they were still under Dr. Theo's care, keeping Iggy distracted from whatever was bothering him. Nudge came to visit whenever she could, and her mom was now trying to get involved with looking after Angel and Gazzy. Fang and I did our best to be around for them, but he was struggling with his own pain, and there were good days and bad days, but even I was finding myself getting stuck in my own hole.

Dr. Theo was running through everything with Fang and me for the third time, telling us how to do this and that. I was put in charge of making sure he took his meds, making sure he wasn't taking more than he should. Fang was suffering a lot, especially since they had been lowering his dose of pain killers. It was only going to get harder, and you could tell it was wearing him out.

"And promise me, Nick, that you'll come back here if you need to." Dr. Theo let out a sigh.

Fang met his eyes. "I just want to go home, Doctor."

The doctor let out a sigh, nodding. He turned to me. "You call me if you have any problems."

I nodded and he finished signing the paperwork.

* * *

I wheeled Fang into the house. I had only been here a few times after the cops had cleared out and the reporters had stopped hanging around. Things were untouched, a new layer of dust forming.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "I can go to the diner and pick up something or order a pizza."

Fang closed his eyes, resting his head against me. "I'd like to lie down."

I rested my hand on top of his head, smoothing his hair out. "Alright, let's get you in the guest bedroom down here."

It took a while, since I still had a brace on my arm, to get Fang onto the bed. He suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I sat down on the bed next to him.

He leaned against me. "It hurts, Max."

I pulled my arm around him. "I know, Fang. You just gotta last another hour and I can give you your medication."

Fang shook his head.

"Fang, you're going to be okay." I squeezed his arm. "Hey, look at me."

He shook his head again, and I realized he was crying.

"Fang…"

"I'm sorry, Max…I'm sorry…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Usually he was the one comforting me. And it wasn't like I had known Fang for a long time, even though it felt like I've known him all my life, but I had never seen him cry before. "Fang…"

We stayed like that for a while, me sitting there, my arms awkwardly around him trying to provide some comfort. I think more than anything, he just needed to cry, to let out everything he had been holding in.

"Max?" He sucked in a breath.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Pizza sounds great right now." His voice shook as he spoke.

"Of course." I gave him a small smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded and I left to call the pizza place.

* * *

Fang was slouched against me, hand still in mine. We had eaten our pizza in here, not talking much about anything. He was muttering in his sleep, and I knew the pain was causing it. I just hoped he wouldn't wake up and freak out like he had done at the hospital a few times, forgetting where he was. I had fallen asleep for a little bit, but the sun was just coming up now, and it would be time to wake Fang to take his meds soon.

After an hour of watching the clock, I shook him awake. He took the medication, muttering a thank you, and then closed his eyes again. I adjusted the blankets, and once I settled, I felt him take my hand again.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head, wrapping my arm around him since he couldn't move his leg. "I wish you wouldn't feel that way, Fang."

He squeezed my hand. "I should be the one doing things for you."

"You're here with me, that's all I could ever ask for."

Fang replied with a tired smile. "Alright, Max."

* * *

Mr. Finch was in his forties, but he was also one of the most experienced lawyers with violent crimes. I had dealt with him during my trial against my father. He was an alright guy to be around, I guess as a lawyer anyway. I had dragged Fang out of bed so he could talk to us in the kitchen.

"I've talked to your other friends already," he told us. "So I really just need to hear everything from your view, then I can start pulling everything together for a trial."

Fang leaned against the table, his hand planted on his leg, his expression giving nothing away. I knew he wouldn't talk to Finch until he had to.

"I'm going to put this bluntly," Finch sighed. "North is purposely making this hard. We offered him a deal you know, hoping he'd agree, but he knew pleading not guilty would put you all through hell."

I closed my eyes. It was painful answering questions during court, to have to relive everything in front of so many people. Fang took my hand under the table, squeezing it.

"Well, shall we get this over with then?" Finch asked, almost anxiously. "Which of you would like to go first?"

Fang let go of my hand. "I'll go first, Max. Then I can go sleep."

"Alright, well, holler if you need anything. I'll…I'll be down the hall."

He nodded, and I left them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Not Alone – Chapter 32**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

I lay on the bed waiting for Max to finish with Finch. Now that I actually had to recount everything that happened, I realized I remembered little after North had knocked me out. Max was supposed to give me my pain medication soon. It numbed the pain for a little while, but at this rate, I needed a little bit of relief so I could get some sleep. I cursed at Finch for being a distraction, but just as I thought about calling for Max, she came into the room with a glass of water.

"Mr. Finch just left," she informed me. "Here, it's time for your medication."

I took the water and swallowed the pill she handed me. A few moments later, she settled on the bed next to me, looking tired, her eyes a little red. I wondered if recalling everything had upset her.

"I, uhm, gathered up some takeout menus." She held out a pile of folded papers to me. "You should pick something for dinner. I can have it delivered or go pick it up or whatever."

"Well…pick something with me then," I offered.

She scooted closer to me. I felt bad because she was worrying about me, I knew, and I was stuck in bed mostly, unable to do anything for her, even though she insisted it was ok.

But we finally settled on Chinese food.

After dinner, Max dragged the TV into the room so we could watch it. Maybe she knew I needed a distraction too.

"Max, you know, you don't have to stay here all day with me."

She shook her head, settling next to me. "Honestly, Fang, I can't stand being in this house anymore. The idea leaving you alone for too long is actually sort of terrifying."

I drew my arm around her. "It'll be alright."

"I've been thinking." She rested her head against my chest, slipping her hand into mine. "I just…We should find a new place after the trial is over. Somewhere you can get around easier."

"You don't have to do that just for me." But I got the feeling I was missing something she was saying.

"Life without you is unimaginable, Fang." She gave me a saddened smile. "This is for me just as much as it's for you too."

I could feel myself smiling, and it had been a long time since I had felt this way. And yet, that stinging feeling of tears was hitting me.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up at me. "Fang?"

I lifted my hand, brushing the hair out of her face, and then rested it on the side of her face. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang."

And then I leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Max gave me a reassuring smile as she pushed me down the halls of the hospital. We were heading to visit Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Nudge was supposed to be coming too, and I realized it had been a long time since we had all met together. Max, for the past few days, had been in a good mood, and it was hard not to say it was my doing.

It was a little strange coming back to visit. Usually coming back met I was readmitting myself, but maybe it was a good feeling to come here as someone on the outside. Gazzy and Angel were already waiting for us, greeting Max with hugs. They were still wary of me, and it probably was because I wasn't getting any sleep. Max said I had been muttering things, but unlike before, I couldn't even remember what I had been dreaming about.

"Iggy should be here soon," Gazzy said, not waiting for me to respond. "He had a rough night. Didn't get much sleep. He's been having a hard time."

That worried me, and I had a feeling he hadn't really opened up about anything really, not even to Nudge. Angel was going on about how they met Finch. It wouldn't be long until we found ourselves at the courthouse. I dreaded that, but Max's promises of things to keep us occupied seemed to drive me not to get so down.

Iggy came shuffling in, hands in his pockets. He seemed lost for a moment, but his eyes fell on me, even though sightless, Iggy had a sense of direction.

"Fang, how've you been?" He stood in front of me, shifting his weight. "How's the leg?"

"It's been alright. Max has kept me well distracted." I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'm becoming a burden."

He shrugged. "You know, Max would do anything for you. I'm sure it'll be alright."

Before I could reply, Nudge came rushing in. Iggy pulled her into a hug right away, almost lifting her off the ground. He had his eyes closed, now leaning down so he could speak to Nudge, although I could just make out what he was saying.

"I think I'm going to come home at the end of this week," he muttered. "I can't stand not having you around."

Nudge patted his back. "I've missed you too, Ig. But I got good news."

They broke apart and Iggy took a seat. Nudge now had everyone else's attention.

"My mom just finished up the paperwork yesterday. We'll be taking care of Gazzy and Angel." Nudge gave us a grin, one that could compete with Iggy's if he had been wearing one too.

But he showed a growing smile, a little more life in his voice. "Then I say you go food shopping Nudge. I say it's time for a celebration. How's that sound, guys?"

"That'd be great!" Angel exclaimed. "I miss your cooking!"

He patted her on the head. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

It was warming to be back with everyone again. Iggy looked exhausted still, greeting us at the door. He gave Max a hug, and she look flustered, awkwardly putting her arms around him. Then he walked back to the kitchen, barely avoiding the doorway.

"He's not adjusting well." Nudge let out a sigh. "Although Gazzy and Angel keep him occupied, so it's probably better that he can be home and distracted."

Max pushed me into the sitting room, and I watched Iggy move back and forth through the kitchen, Angel and Gazzy rushing around to help him.

"Something's still bothering him," I muttered. "He hasn't said anything to you?"

Nudge raised an eyebrow. She still hadn't grown accustomed to me talking, but I figured after all this time, I owed it to them to talk every now and then.

"He told me he doesn't want to talk about it," she managed to say. "You know, Dr. Theo almost didn't let him go. But I think he realized that having Iggy in the hospital alone wouldn't do him any good either."

I frowned. Iggy never did tell me what North had done to him, and I didn't want to start assuming the worse.

Before I could say anything, Gazzy and Angel's laughter erupted from the kitchen. Gazzy was covered in flour now.

"Hey, don't make a mess!" Nudge exclaimed, shaking her head.

Iggy rolled his eyes, holding out a towel to Gazzy, the grin I was expecting to see was absent from his face.

I let out a sigh, feeling Max take my hand. It was going to be a long time before anything went back to the way things had been before. If we even ever found a way back to normalcy, that is.


	33. Chapter 33

**Not Alone – Chapter 33**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I sat in the waiting room at the hospital, reading the newspaper. Fang was having his leg checked out, and then we'd be heading over to Dr. Theo's office so they could talk. The local news was on, and for once they weren't talking about our upcoming trial. Although I can't say seeing violence in other countries or politics was any better, or any happier than what we were going through.

There was a short news article about the upcoming trial, and I skimmed through it. North had gotten himself a pricey lawyer, one Mr. Finch had dealt with before. It wasn't that I was worried we would lose. Finch said we had the case bagged, the only thing that we had to worry about was what North would do to us in court using his lawyer. The article also mentioned Jeb, but the media had been mum about the others personal life, which was a relief.

I was about to doze off when Fang's phone started to ring, almost knocking me out of my chair because I had forgotten that I had it. Fumbling, I managed to get it out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, uhm, Max?"

"Hey, Iggy, what's up?" I relaxed back into the chair.

"I was supposed to make dinner for Nudge and them tonight, and she went out to run a few errands with her mom, but I don't really feel like, uhm, cooking." He let out a sigh. "I haven't gotten out of bed yet, and what I promised to make, well, it won't be done in time, and I'm just so tired…"

"I'll pick up some food and bring it over." I didn't know what else to say to him. "When are Nudge and them going to be home?"

"Probably around six." Iggy let out a breath. "I mean, you don't have to do that, Max. I don't even know why I called."

"Nah, it's alright, really. I'll be there before then, alright?"

It took him a while to reply. "Why don't you and Fang stick around for dinner with us then, I mean, if you don't have anything else planned."

"We'll be there then with dinner," I smiled, hoping he could sense it. "Call me if you need anything else."

"Ok, thanks, Max." He hung up before I could say goodbye.

* * *

I dropped Fang off at Nudge's place before heading over to Joey's restaurant. He sat me at my usual table, giving me a free soda, asking me how everything was going. I told him a little about the trial, how I just wanted to get everything over with already.

"Well, ya know, if you ever need anything, I can try my best to help." Joey rose from the seat across from me. "Your food should be ready now. I better let you go so you'll make it back in time."

"Thanks, Joey."

Joey distracted me and managed to get me to leave without paying. I would have let it bother me if I wasn't busy worrying about Iggy and Fang. Fang's silence in the earlier car ride only meant whatever he had gone over with Dr. Theo and his other doctor, well, it didn't seem to have gone well, or whatever they had discussed wasn't something he wanted to tell me about, at least not now anyway.

I got back to Nudge's house just in time, pulling up behind her mom's car. Angel and Gazzy helped me carry the food in.

"He's been having this nightmares, and they keep him up all night. But he won't tell me about them, and I don't want to push him." Nudge let out a sigh. "Dr. Theo doesn't think it'd be a good idea to take him back though, seeing how there would be few distractions for him at the hospital now that he's been home for a while. He prescribed Iggy some medication, but he won't take it, and Dr. Theo said I shouldn't force him to, that he'd talk to him in their next session."

We stepped inside, Gazzy and Angel setting the table for us. Fang wheeled himself in, eyes meeting mine for a moment, and then he continued on to the kitchen. Iggy came down the hallway a few minutes later. Nudge went to him, pulling him into a hug, and he seemed to be leaning all his weight on her, eyes closed.

"How's Joey?" Fang asked.

I glanced at him, surprised he remembered. "He's good. You know him, mostly worried about me, gave me the food for free again without me realizing until I drove halfway."

Fang shook his head. "Figures."

We didn't stick around Nudge's place for too long. Fang was tired, his hand planted on his leg, and it looked as if he were trying to push away the pain. Gazzy and Angel were upset to see us go so soon, but I promised we'd be around again.

After Fang showered, I got him into bed.

"They say that the healing is slower than they expected." It was the first thing Fang had really said to me all day. "The doctor wants to keep me in bed, afraid that I'll only do more damage, but I refused. There's no way we can let the trial get pushed back. It'll only make things harder, and honestly, I'd feel a lot better if it was over."

"What else did they tell you?" I pulled the blankets over us, resting against him.

"It'll be a long time before I'll be walking anywhere." Fang let out a sigh. I knew that bothered him most. "With crutches, of course. I don't know, Max. They're saying I might need surgery again too if my leg doesn't show any improvement over the next couple of weeks. Dr. Theo just told me to relax, like that's going to help or something. I've spent a long time trying to feel that I've fixed things, that I can accept that I'll never walk, that I'll never run, that I'll never as so much do anything without being in pain. I don't want to be a burden, Max. Not to you, or to anyone else. But especially you because you deserve better than this."

I found his hand under the blankets and squeezed it. "I didn't come all this way to just leave you, Fang. After all you've done to me. I'd carry you everywhere if that's what it took to get you places."

He exhaled.

"We'll get through all of this together, I promise. You deserve better than this too."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For doubting you." He pulled me closer. "I mean, it must sound like that to you…"

"I'd feel the same way if I were you," I murmured. "Now get some sleep."

He squeezed my hand back, and then we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I've been real busy with school and what not. This has been written, sitting on my comp, so thought I'd get it up now that I've got a few minutes. For those of you following my other stories, I promise I haven't forgotten. Once school ends, I'll have plenty of time to be working on all of this. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Not Alone – Chapter 34**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"FANG!"

I bolted up, hands thrashing out but instead, I ended up jostling my leg in my confusion, pain forcing me back down.

"I'm right here, don't you worry," Max soothed. "Hey, relax."

She rested her hand on my shoulder and I put my hand around her wrist.

"Wh—What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Even in the dark I could see her frowning.

"No."

"You were muttering about your father, saying how you weren't going to let him hurt me." She smoothed out my hair. "And then all of a sudden you were screaming my name."

"I don't remember." That bothered me. It sounded like dreams I had before, but they were always so vivid, and now here I was not remembering a single thing at all.

"Don't worry about it." She settled back down next to me, and I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." I probably sounded stupid.

"I wasn't going to let you go on screaming," she chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

* * *

It was the doorbell that woke us next. Max rubbed her eyes and untangled herself from the blankets. I glanced at the clock. It was already noon.

Max returned, looking more awake.

"Iggy's here."

"What?" I sat up.

She pushed my wheelchair to the side of the bed. "Yeah. He walked here. I think I better call Nudge."

I wheeled out of the bedroom to see Iggy sitting on the couch.

"How's your leg?" he asked me right away.

"Same as it's always." I stopped next to the couch. "You _walked_ here?"

"Yeah." He hesitated. "I crossed all the streets without even listening for cars. Part of me was just sort of hoping a car would come and hit me, but I made it here, so I though instead of walking back, I'd better come here."

"Ig…"

"I came here because when everything went wrong, it was you I had to talk to. Not that I had a choice." He shut his eyes. "I'm not asking you to talk me down. Or maybe I am. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Fang. I can't tell Nudge, but I need to. She'll be hurt either way. I was sitting in the kitchen alone this morning. Alone and realizing that I will _never_ be happy with not being able to see. That I'll never live my life without depending on someone, without burdening someone to help me."

"You know Nudge wouldn't give up on you like that," I told him. "She doesn't care that sometimes you need a little help. No one's expecting this to be easy, Iggy."

"What if Nudge gets tired of me?"

"That's not going to happen. Nudge loves you very much."

"No, what if she does? I'll just be shuffled into some place where losers who don't have families and no one who cares about them live."

"I promise that I will take care of you then."

He started to cry now. "I'm so _pathetic_, Fang. I wish I had died with my mom. I wish I had died that day because the only thing I can remember seeing is blood. It's etched into my mind and drives me crazy every time I have to close my eyes."

"Don't say that, Iggy." I felt myself pushing back my own tears. "You were the first friend I ever had. Where would I be now without you?"

But he ignored me. "I wish North would have killed me too. But all he's done is humiliate me. The entire world after the hear what happens is just going to say well oh, isn't that sad what happened to him. Let's pity him and not treat him like he's a real person at all."

"That's not true."

"I almost wished when he was raping me that once he'd finish, he'd just kill me. That he'd just take his gun and put it to my head and I'd never have to worry about any of this again and then I'd have saved you all the trouble of worrying about me!"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Nudge had arrived. Now that I thought about it, she could have been standing there since all of this began.

"Iggy, we worry because we care about you," Nudge said softly, making her way around the couch. "And don't you ever think for one minute that I'd leave you like that."

She sat next to him, taking his hand. "You think you're worthless, but you're not. Don't I tell you all the time that I'd be so lost without you? That I wouldn't have come this far without your help?"

"We owe a lot to each other," I said. "But you know, Ig, we're friends, and we have to have each other's backs. You can't stop fighting, or we'll all lose ourselves too."

Nudge pulled Iggy down and into a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder, clutching onto her as if letting go would mean everything would fall apart. I realized I was sitting there crying to from watching them. And maybe it was because it was only now that hit me how far we had all been together.


	35. Chapter 35

**Not Alone – Chapter 35**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

There was a crowd gathered outside of the courthouse. Reporters and spectators, waiting for us to arrive. Finch was sitting in his car, eyes calculating. He spotted us and got out.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel emerged from another car with another with Nudge's mom. I got out and unfolded Fang's wheelchair. He got in, already loosening his tie.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Finch asked. "They're not here to heckle you. They're here for North."

I nodded.

It worked to our benefit that Fang was in a wheelchair. The crowd cleared a path and we made our way up the ramp. Finch kept himself between us and the reporters, telling them there would be time for questions later.

The courthouse hadn't changed since I last saw it. We took our seats in the courtroom, awaiting North's arrival. The inside was already filled.

I looked at the others. The last time I had seen them all dressed up like this was during Thanksgiving. Iggy looked like he was going to pass out. He was sweating already, shaking. Nudge was trying to calm him down.

"He's not going to last through today. Let alone another how every many days or weeks this takes," Fang muttered.

"Mr. Finch?" I cleared my throat. "Would it be alright if I ran out to get some water?"

He nodded. "There's a vending machine near the restrooms. I don't think the cafeteria is opened yet."

Fang's eyes met mine for a brief moment and then I left.

The water seemed to occupy Iggy as the trial began. North sat, but I didn't dare look at him. Fang kept his eyes on the floor, hand planted on his leg, his water untouched. North was up there rambling, representing himself. His opening statement was a load of crap. He claimed he himself was a victim and that he didn't act on his own accord.

When we stopped for lunch, Iggy wouldn't even sit or wait in line with us. Nudge grabbed some food for him and pulled him into a booth with her.

"He's having a nervous breakdown." Fang balanced his tray on his lap. "He shouldn't be here. He can't handle it."

"Maybe we ought to talk to Mr. Finch."

Fang let out a sigh, handing money to the cashier. "Iggy's going to refuse."

"You just said he shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I know."

But it was later the next day Iggy was called to the stand. He was first out of all of us. Nudge had to help him up there. It was painful to watch. Iggy was sweating. Mr. Finch asked him a few questions, ones I knew they had rehearsed. Iggy gave his answers with a wavering voice.

Fang kept his eyes glued on North when it was his turn to question Iggy. North stood only feet away from Iggy, asking irrelevant questions about Iggy. Mr. Finch made a bunch of objections.

"Alright," North sighed. "Mr. Griffiths, can you describe to me what I did to you?"

"Objection!" Finch rose out of his chair.

Fang closed his eyes.

But there was no reason the question couldn't be asked.

"He's getting off on torturing us, on making us retell him what he did to us," Fang said under his breath. "Son of a bitch."

Iggy did just that though, giving him every painstaking detail. The jury was holding back tears. I couldn't look up at Iggy. Fang had taken my hand, shaking his head. When Iggy had finished, North turned his back away, suppressing a smile.

"No more questions, your honor."

Iggy up out of the seat at the podium and started to walk down on his own. But on the last step, he suddenly collapsed to the ground, almost in a heap.

Nudge leapt out of her seat. The security guards were already securing North. Someone was calling 911.

The rest of us could only watch in shock. Fang closed his eyes and shook his head. The judge called recess and North was hauled out of the room.

* * *

We headed home after spending a few hours at the hospital. Iggy was going to be okay, but we wouldn't be able to see him until the doctor cleared nonfamily visitors. Nudge was a stretch because he wasn't really part of her family. I offered to take Gazzy and Angel home, but Nudge's mom insisted it was okay.

We were exhausted though. Fang and I forced ourselves to eat and shower before getting into bed. Yet we found ourselves wide awake, staring at the ceiling in the darkness.

"Tomorrow's gonna be another long day," Fang murmured. "But I don't think I can last another hour."

The next few days pressed on. North kept his questions mild. The points he was trying to prove were almost laughable. Not to mention all the evidence and our accounts clearly pointed to him being guilty.

Perhaps the worst to hear were Gazzy and Angel's testimonies. North had done things to them I cringed at hearing. It was just as bad as listening to Iggy's account of what North did to him, except Angel and Gazzy lived with them because he was their father. I felt sick after hearing the two of them up there. Fang even looked a little pale.

"We never told you," Angel told us later, "because we thought there'd be a better time for it. I never thought you'd have to find that out all here."

Fang had eyes fixed outside of the window so I spoke instead. "I'm really sorry, Angel."

She shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"Hey, Fang? Are you okay?" Gazzy tugged at Fang's sleeve.

Fang grunted in response. That wasn't like him to not respond these days.

"Fang…" I rested my hand on his shoulder.

He shook me off. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I'm fine, Gaz, thanks."

Gazzy exchanged looks with me and I let out a sigh.


End file.
